Search for Zeo Ranger I
by kayer713
Summary: Kat's gone back to Australia to take care of her family. King Mondo exploits the absence of a pink ranger by launching an attack & the new girl, Regina (Reggie) gets caught in the fray. Can the rangers find a new pink ranger, save Reggie and save the world? find out in Search for Zeo Ranger I.
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye Kat

"You're leaving?" although he tried to hide it, there was no mistaking the apprehension in his tone.

"But you can't leave. We just got started."

Tommy shook his head, the wind tossing his long brown hair behind him. When Kat had invited him to the park to talk after school he hadn't bargained on hearing bad news.

"I wish I didn't have to," she admitted, "but my grandfather needs me. He's had a partial stroke and can no longer run his wildlife park. If we don't help him, it could close down for good. I have to be there to help care for him. And to run the park while he's ill."

She reached across the bench to touch his hand.

"If things work out I can come back. It's just going to take a while. From what my mum said, he'll have to endure intense physical therapy. For a few months at the least."

She blinked back the tears in her eyes.

"The doctors say that they're confident he'll recover."

Tommy took her hand into his and squeezed. He couldn't be selfish right now. Sure he would miss Kat but she must be pretty shaken up about her grandfather's health scare. He had to remember that.

"Then it's only right for you to be there for him," he conceded. "After all he is your family."

The team would understand. He understood. No matter how much it hurt. There was no mistaking the grateful tears in Kat's eyes as she threw her arms around him.

"I'm going to miss you so much! But I'll keep in touch. I promise. I'll call if I can and I'll write—"

Involuntarily Tommy winced. The last girl he'd dated that had moved away had written him too. Kimberly, only the last letter she'd written had been to tell him that she'd found someone else. Kat pulled back, catching it.

"Oh Tommy, I'll never forget you. I'll never forget us. You know that."

He tried to push back the lingering fear in the back of his heart. That she would do the same as Kimberly. The two did have a lot in common. Both were athletic, Kimberly had been a gymnast and taught a dance aerobics class, Kat a swimmer and taught a ballet class. Both had competed in the Pan Global Olympics. And each just so happened to be the pink ranger when he'd fallen for her.

"Don't you?"

Tommy shook off the quick reverie. The past was the past.

"Look," he began, "I'd be lying if I said that a part of me isn't just a little nervous about you leaving. But I trust you and I trust how we feel about each other. No amount of distance can change that."

Kat seemed pleased with his response.

"No amount of distance can change that," she agreed.

They shared their last kiss that afternoon beneath the April sun. Tommy savored her lips, the softness of her hand in his. The gentle scent of conditioner still lingering in her hair. He'd been through this before. He could make it through again. Kat was not Kimberly. He would have to keep reminding himself of that once she was gone.

 **Chapter One**

"Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!"

The machine empire had wasted no time. After Kat's departure the team had a vacancy. They'd hoped to fill her slot pretty quickly however the task had proven to be a challenge. The truth was, between the remaining five, they knew plenty of girls in Angel Grove. But Zeo Ranger One could not be just any girl. She had to possess the dedication and determination that each power ranger possessed. She had to be strong yet humble, tough and brave. And she had to have the time to assume her ranger duties.

"Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!"

Now here the rangers were, in the midst of a battle with Mondo's latest monstrosity—the Dirty Hare. It looked as if Roger Rabbit and a robotic troll had mated and had a child. Just hideous.

"Zeo Ranger Four, Green!"

They would have to take the Dirty Hare down before it grew big. Before they needed to call forth the zeozords.

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!"

Tommy leaped at the creature, weapon in hand. He was ready to take it down. They didn't have time to fool around. This was the third attack in the two days that Kat had been gone. With a ranger down the team was especially vulnerable. Thankfully they'd had help.

"Gold Ranger Power!"

Without the use of the zeo megazord Jason's pyrimidas had been a godsend. They wouldn't have been able to defeat the last two monsters without it. Today, Tommy hoped not to need it.

"Come on guys, let's finish this bunny!"

Teamwork was key. Without a pink ranger there were still five rangers. Utilizing each of their skills the Dirty Hare would go down with no problem. After an intense battle, the rangers achieved victory. As was usual, the team followed up the victory by regrouping back at the command center.

"You've done very well Rangers," Zordon greeted them upon their return.

"Jason, may I commend you on your quick mastery of the gold ranger powers. It has been good to see the team working so well together."

Adam slapped Jason's shoulder in camaraderie.

"It's good to be back with the team," Jason responded.

Everyone concurred.

"Now rangers, it is a must that we choose a new pink ranger. Mondo's efforts are growing bolder by the day. He wishes to tax your resources. He knows that you're a ranger down and plans to use that to his advantage. You've managed to tackle two monsters with Pyrimidas but Pyrimidas alone may not be enough for the next attack."

The team nodded grimly. Even their separate zeo zords weren't as powerful as when they brought them together.

"I fear that Mondo is already planning his next attack," Zordon went on, "Which is why it is imperative that a new pink ranger is chosen. You have until the end of the week to find the right candidate for Zeo ranger one."

Tommy blinked.

"But Zordon, that's only three days away."

Rocky nodded.

"We can't possibly find somebody we can trust with the pink zeo crystal that fast."

Tanya and Adam exchanged expressions of doubt. They couldn't see it being done. Not that fast.

"When Aisha found the Zeo crystal she was able to entrust it to Tanya," Alpha reminded the team.

"It was her good heart and courage that showed Aisha that she was the right choice for the team."

Zordon agreed.

"Yes Alpha. And Jason, when you left for the peace conference you knew that you could turn your power over to Rocky. Trust in your own judgment rangers. You will find the right person, but you must hurry. Time is of the essence."

Jason folded his arms under his chest, thinking. Tommy recognized the expression on his friend.

"Any ideas?"

Jason nodded.

"Maybe. I'm still working on it. I'll let you know tomorrow."

Tommy turned back to Zordon, clueless as to where to start.

"You really think we can find a new pink ranger in three days, Zordon?" he asked uncertainly.

Zordon's response was as concise as ever.

"Yes Tommy. I do. I have faith in you. In all of you."

That lessened the unease if only slightly. But not completely. Suddenly Rocky had a thought.

"But Zordon, what if we find more than one candidate and we can't agree?"

"Then we vote," Tanya suggested.

"I mean there are five of us. Majority would rule, right?"

Rocky liked the idea but his questions didn't stop there.

"What if we all find candidates? What if there are 5 different girls. Nobody's going to vote against their own pick."

The team had to acknowledge the possibility. Anything could happen.

"I guess Zordon would be the tie-breaker?" Adam proposed.

It sounded logical. Zordon was after all the one who'd brought the rangers together. If anyone had the wisdom to choose a new ranger it was him.

"I'm afraid you're wrong Adam. I will not be deciding in this matter."

Before he could elaborate, surprise painted all five rangers' faces.

"Wait, huh?"

"You mean it's entirely up to us?'

"I don't believe it."

"Believe it rangers," Zordon remarked, "The time is coming soon for you all to enter into a new world where you will be making decisions about your lives and your futures. You have done a fine job following commands but this time you must exercise your own judgment. You can decide amongst yourselves how you will proceed in that matter but know that it must be done by the end of the week. That is your mission."

Regina Banks unfastened her seatbelt and stared out the window at her new school. Angel Grove High. An appropriate name for a small suburban town's only high school. It was big enough she supposed. Still, not as big as her last school.

"Reggie?

She glanced at her father who was watching her with empathetic understanding.

"Yea dad?"

He offered a reassuring smile.

"You're going to be fine. Angel Grove is a little more welcoming than Detroit. They'll love you."

When she didn't respond he reached over to touch her hand.

"Hey, I've been living here for a long time. I know these people. I treat these people and their families. Trust me, they won't bite."

When Reggie sighed in resignation he nodded toward the building.

"Go on in before the bell rings."

She reached behind her and grabbed her back pack before leaving the vehicle.

"I'll see you tonight," he called, preparing to take off.

"Okay. I just hope I don't get jumped by a bunch of kids you used to give shots to," she joked.

The two broke the same dimpled smile. Then he waved before pulling off toward his office. She was left alone to enter her new school. Brushing her neat twists out of her face, Reggie took in a stabilizing breath. She could do this. Forcing that old Banks confidence into her step she made her way inside.

She already had her schedule. She and her father had met with the guidance counselor and discussed it. All she had to do was find the locations of her classes.

"Heads up!"

From behind her came the warning. Reggie turned in time to collide with a mop of blond hair on wheels. Her bag went flying, her feet skidding. Her behind went slamming to the floor. A multi-colored skateboard rolled into the locker behind her.

"Whoa, my bad."

She glanced up to see a skinny kid catching his skateboard. He barely acknowledged her as he took off down the hall.

 _More welcoming than Detroit indeed._

"Hey, are you okay?"

Reggie left the retreating skateboarder's back to find a hand outstretched to her. Attached to it was a guy.

"I'm—"

A rather cute guy. Caring brown eyes, masculine shoulders, long brown hair. She took his hand and he assisted her to her feet.

"Thanks," she murmured, trying not to look like a total loser.

She was already the new kid, and the spill she'd taken hadn't been the most graceful impression.

"Don't mention it."

He glanced around her.

"That yours?"

Before she could answer he walked over and grabbed her back pack. When he handed it to her, she shrugged abashedly.

"Um, thanks again."

If she were any lighter she'd be beet red. Luckily her complexion hid it.

"Yea don't worry about it. Just watch out for the skater kids in the halls."

He offered a quick smile before starting toward the skater's direction.

"See you around."

Reggie opened her mouth but didn't say anything, instead watching him leave. Well he seemed pretty nice. She slipped her back pack onto one shoulder and sighed.

 _Welcome to Angel Grove._

"So what do you think of Jennifer?"

Both Adam and Tanya sent Rocky a dubious look.

"Jennifer?" Tanya repeated.

"As in the girl you asked out a few months ago?"

She wagged her finger, mocking a scolding.

"Are you sure you're thinking of what she can offer the team or what she can offer you?"

When Rocky clasped his hand over his chest in feigned offense, Adam chimed in.

"She's right man. You can't just pick a girl because you're dating her."

"Technically we've never been on a date," Rocky corrected him.

"See when I asked her to that dance she was busy and offered me a rain check. I have yet to cash it in."

Adam rolled his eyes.

"We're supposed to be picking girls with character," he reminded his friend.

"And who has better character than Jennifer?"

"Dude, didn't you say she was a snob a while back."

Rocky shook his head.

"I was wrong. She's just really passionate about her grades. She has a lot riding on getting this scholarship. We talked it over and cleared up that total misunderstanding."

Adam smirked, aware that there was more than a platonic motive in Rocky's nomination. Ever since they'd worked together on a science project a while back, Rocky had been smitten. Though she'd agreed to go out with him they had yet to find a date that didn't interfere with her homework. Despite the hurdle they'd had lunch a few times.

"Well Jennifer is pretty smart," Tanya admitted.

"And with Billy gone we need that kind of intelligence on the team."

Rocky was thrilled with her assessment.

"Yea, see? This is more than just trying to hook up."

Adam chuckled at his friend's comment.

"Okay sorry we doubted you."

He was motioning for the waitress to come over when Rocky remarked; "besides, I wouldn't be the first ranger to hook up with a teammate."

Tanya glanced at Adam, who also happened to be her boyfriend. He raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"What? I was talking about Tommy."

"Yea, sure."

"Come on, he's dated every pink ranger we've ever had. If anybody's hooking up—"

"Who's hooking up?" Jason cut in as he pulled a chair up beside Rocky.

Turning it backward he sat down and rested his arms on the back.

"Anybody I know?"

He flashed a conspirator's smile, as if he'd walked into a secret meeting.

"Nobody," Tanya replied, making a shooing motion toward Rocky.

"Adam chuckled before answering.

"Tommy. Apparently he's got a thing for ladies in pink."

Jason scooted up closer to the table, amused.

"Is that so?"

Rocky turned toward him.

"You were here in the beginning. How did Tommy and Kimberly first hook up. Was it before or after he was a ranger?"

Jason shrugged.

"They became a couple after but there was chemistry long before that. The day Tommy got here Kimberly was all over that. Of course he was a little resistant on account of Rita's spell. But once it was broken you could see."

Rocky nodded, vindicated. Jason continued.

"But don't get it twisted. Tommy was not the most aggressive guy when it came to getting the girl. You saw how long it took for him to make a move on Kat. He may like the pink rangers but he won't go after them without encouragement.

The team all reflected on his remark as their waitress, Emily came up.

"Hi you guys ready to order?"

Her eyes drifted toward Jason who smiled.

"A milkshake for me," Rocky ordered.

A couple of "me too"s from Adam and Tanya. Jason ordered the same. When Emily left to fill their order Jason's eyes followed her.

"I'd say Emily's a pretty responsible person, wouldn't you guys agree?"

Rocky, Adam and Tanya exchanged knowing looks.

"And let me guess, she'd be a perfect candidate for the pink ranger position," Adam announced.

"Here we have nomination number two."

Jason cocked an eyebrow.

"Two?"

"Rocky suggested Jennifer."

Jason snickered.

"Smooth move Casanova."

"Hey," Rocky defended himself, "Rangers in glass houses shouldn't throw gold stones."

Jason waved him off.

"What are you talking about?"

"Jennifer's a good pick. Besides, she can bring more to the team than a couple of trays and milkshakes. That's all I'm saying."

Jason shot him a level look.

"Oh really? You mean when she takes her head out of her books she has something to offer besides that neurotic bad attitude?"

"Hey!"

"Whoa guys," Tanya intervened, "calm down. We're still a team in case you forgot. We're on the same side."

Jason glanced over at Rocky. He ran his fingers through his hair apologetically.

"Sorry guys. I guess this being a ranger down thing has me a little on edge. This is the first time Zordon's actually trusted us with choosing a ranger ourselves. I think we all just want to make the best choice."

Rocky had to agree.

"Yea. Whoever she may be."

He and Jason clapped each other on the shoulder to show no hard feelings. Adam and Tanya nodded approvingly.

"Or he may be," Tanya added to his comment.

Adam scrunched his eyebrows.

"Huh?"

"The new pink ranger. It could be a guy."

Jason, Rocky and Adam couldn't help their laughter. Tanya folded her arms under her chest.

"What? It's the '90s. Some men wear pink."

"You mean besides Elton John?" Jason chuckled.

"Or Sonny Crockett," Adam added.

Rocky paused.

"Who's Sonny Crockett?"

"Dude, when were little. Miami Vice. Everybody wanted to be Sonny."

Rocky gave Jason a look.

"Any idea what he's talking about?"

"No clue."

"Hey Adam, you sure you don't want to switch suits," Rocky joked.

"I think you'd look good in pink."

"Jason fluttered his eyelashes in good natured jabbing.

"It brings out your bone structure. Mr. Crockett."

Annoyed, Adam balled a napkin and tossed it at his face. Jason caught and tossed it to Rocky who dodged it.

"You guys are impossible sometimes, you know that?" Tanya told them.

At that Jason and Rocky laughed harder. In response she wrapped her arm around her beau.

"Don't pay them any attention, Sweetie. They're just mad because you're the only ranger with a steady girlfriend."

To drive her point home, she leaned over and frenched her man right there at the table. When she drew back to her seat, Adam was all smiles.

"Try getting _that_ on the regular," he smirked.

Rocky gave a low whistle and Jason nodded his appreciation. They might spend their free time saving the world but they were still guys. And guys did have needs. Emily brought back their shakes a little later and the team continued to discuss their mission. Adam and Tanya had no candidates for the role and they had yet to hear from Tommy since school.

"If he's thought of anybody I'm sure he'll let us know," Adam noted.

Jason glanced down at his watch."

"Hey where is he anyway? He should've been here by now."

"You don't think anything's happened to him do you?" Tanya whispered, as if speaking it would cause it to be.

Jason shrugged his muscular shoulders.

"I don't know, but I don't have a good feeling about this."

Tommy dragged his feet across the pavement, his steps as heavy as his heart inside. Kat was gone. Who knew when she'd be back. He sighed.

 _That last kiss will always be with me._

But he couldn't dwell on that now. No, he had a mission to complete. To find Kat's replacement. It had been a little easier for Kimberly. Kat had already been there to take the power. All she'd had to do was hand it over. The same with Zack, Trini and Jason the first time around. Worthy replacements were right there. They'd practically fallen into their laps.

"Like it was destiny," he thought aloud.

Tommy glanced up from his feet in time to see a fleet of cogs appear mere inches before him. Instinctively he took a battle stance.

"Destiny you say?"

It was Plank, the Machine Empire's lackey. On his shoulder sat the pint-sized Orbus.

"Well Zeo Ranger5, embrace your destiny TO BE DESTROYED!"

Tommy braced himself as the cogs moved in for the attack. He gauged that there were at least fifteen of them all coming straight for him. Time to swing into action. His first punch landed straight into a cog's chest. He swiftly ducked as the two cog fists went for his head. Without a second's hesitation he was back up and all in its grill.

"It's working!" Orbus chirped.

"He won't have time to call his friends or even to morph. Keep sending more cogs."

Plank was already shipping another squad. The robots obeyed and charged.

"Not even the red Zeo ranger can take on thirty cogs at once," he beamed.

"And with the extra battles we've been sending their way he'll tire out sooner than normal. All we have to do is wear him down and we have him."

"Won't King Mondo be pleased."

Plank nodded excitedly.

"Yes, indeed. And without their leader the remaining rangers will be lost."

Orbus recalled a chip of data he'd overheard from leadership.

"But wasn't the gold ranger the original leader before they found the zeo crystal? When they were using power coins?"

"That was before our time, Orbus. Those has-beens Rita and Zedd destroyed them a long time ago."

"Yes but I still think we need to get rid of the gold ranger. Not only is his powerstaff a threat but he's too much of a risk. His experience alone could rally the rangers."

Plank thought about his partner's words. True, that Jason had lead the group to victory many times before the machines had arrived. If they wanted the rangers lost then they'd need to cut off all confidence and hope. Tommy represented as much. In his absence Jason could mean the same.

"All right Orbus. We shall go after the gold ranger next. We shall destroy him and afterward the remaining three rangers will crumble."

Just as Orbus joined him in laughter, a cog managed to trip Tommy onto the pavement.

"Oh look! I believe we're winning."

Tommy maneuvered out of its reach but several more assailed him. He could take them, he had plenty of times before but there were just too many. They just kept coming. If he was going to beat them he needed to morph and now.

 _I just need to get to my zeonizer._

But metal hands, feet and legs were all over him. Tommy was vaguely aware of liquid pouring down his forehead as he attempted to fight his way out. He would not surrender to these bolt brains. He would not give up!

Reggie was taking the route her father had shown her toward home when she saw him. The guy who'd helped her up in the hallway. He was moving slowly, his head slightly hanging. She could read the language. He was sad about something. She didn't know why but she felt the sudden urge to catch up to him and—what? Comfort him? Ease his pain perhaps? He'd already helped her. The least she could do was return the favor. Ignoring the rational parts of her mind, Reggie quickened her pace into a jog. She was almost at his back when they suddenly appeared.

"What in the world?"

Robots, that's what they looked like. Weird metal creatures in uniformity. She heard someone to the far left call out about destiny when the robots attacked. Him. They were attacking Brown hair. Either they didn't see her or they didn't care because the multitude of them went after Brown hair. Reggie froze for a moment and watched as he laid a couple of them out. He was fast. Like really fast. That he was a martial arts aficionado was more than apparent. He had to be some kind of black belt.

She'd seen a few karate movies in her time but never up close. Reggie had to admit, it was…majestic. She stood for a moment, staring before he went down. Then the creatures pounced. That snapped her back to reality. This was actually happening. Right in front of her face. And if she did nothing about it then he could be hurt.

 _What do I do?_

While she was no virgin to fighting (she was from Detroit after all) she wasn't anywhere near the kind of stuff that Brown hair was pulling off. She'd have to think of something besides fighting skills to make a difference. Thinking quickly, she glanced around the street. What could she possibly use to stop these things? They didn't even look human. More than likely they wouldn't have human weaknesses.

"How do I stop a robot army?" Reggie wondered desperately.

Then her eyes landed on a red and white solution. That was it! What was the number one enemy of anything electronic such as a robot? Water. Thankful, she rushed to the fire hydrant and attempted to unscrew it with her bare hands.

No such luck.

She should have figured. You had to have some heavy duty equipment to open one of those things. Equipment that was not readily available. But she could improvise. Reggie flipped her backpack over and tore down the zipper. She quickly grasped her water bottle and shook it. Still half full. That meant that she only had one shot. She had to make it count.

"Hey Bucketheads!"

Up close the things were more robot than she'd imagined. Their metal faces, turned up noses and black hollows of eyes. Their mouths were like a hate vent, just a hole separated into sections.

"Why don't you come get me?"

She swung her backpack at the nearest robot, knocking it into another . Several tumbled in domino effect. A few that hadn't turned their attention to her.

"Get the human. She is interfering."

A computerized voice solidified her suspicions. Yes they were definitely robots. Which was perfect for her plan.

"Well come on then!"

Reggie took off toward the street. Just as she'd wanted, the things chased after her. There were quite a few—maybe twenty or thirty. She managed to lure half away. That would have to do. Once she hit the opposite curb she stopped and spun on them. With her bottle aimed at the first creep's face she shoved it backward into the others. And squirted a shot directly into its eye sockets.

Sparks flew as electronics met hydration. She watched as the thing landed against the others, spreading the electro current throughout the bunch. Good. Now for the rest. Reggie flew past the heap back to the action. Though there were less of those things than before, they were still doing a number on Brown hair. He'd managed to get to his feet again, but there was blood on his face. The things were trying to back him into a corner.

"Oh no you don't!"

Coming from behind she had the element of surprise. Seeing as she did not have the fighting skill, this would work for the moment. Reggie used her backpack again to knock the attackers sideways into each other. With another domino effect in play she only had to shoot every few bots to get them down. Again shots of electricity sprang forth, bright blue sparks passing between them.

Well that took care of—

"Human!"

The last of the robots ran toward her, one lone creature with malice on its mind. Reggie was ready to swing on the thing when Brown hair let out a karate cry and took it down. One kick directly to its head sent the head flying past her into the street. The body had just enough time to hit the ground before the entire brigade just vanished into thin air. Reggie glanced at Brown hair. As their eyes connected she felt the strangest sensation inside. As if from this moment on things would be vastly different for her. She took a step closer. So did he. Then he fell to his knees and she rushed forward to break his fall.

His brain was pounding. His body throbbed. Those cogs had certainly done a job on him many as there were. They'd almost had him too. Then she'd come along. He didn't even know her name just that she went to school with him. She was new. And she'd just saved his life. Tommy started toward her.

Then his legs gave out and he was falling forward. He tried to catch himself halfway down but battle fatigue dogged him. He struggled not to hit the ground when he landed against a soft sweetness.

"Hold on, I got you."

He blinked twice to find that he was face to face with the new girl. Apparently the softness he felt was her.

"What are you doing?" he reprimanded.

"It's too dangerous there. They could come back."

He didn't want her getting hurt on account of him. Surely Plank and Orbus would be back. Only this time they'd send a monster to finish the job.

"Yea, I know that. All the more reason to get you out of here before they do," she remarked.

He needed to call the other rangers. But he couldn't in front of her.

"I'll be fine."

Tommy attempted to stand when his head began to swim. His vision clouded and he went back down.

"Yea, I can see that," was her sarcastic reply.

Then she added, "You're hurt. You're bleeding from the head. We need to get you to a hospital."

Tommy quickly shook his head. If anyone was going to treat him it would Alpha and Zordon at the command center. That way he could tell the full story of what happened and his parents wouldn't have to be called. The last thing he needed was for them to be worried about him. They might not let him out of their sight. And with Mondo's latest attacks the rangers couldn't afford to lose another.

"No. No hospitals. I just have to get to the juice bar. My friends…"

Were expecting him. They knew that if he didn't show then something was up. He had to get to them to warn them that Plank and Orbus were out and about.

"Look, I'm not trying to be pushy or anything," the new girl was saying.

"But you are _really_ hurt. I don't think the juice bar is what you need. My dad's a doctor—Dr. Banks. If you don't want a hospital I could take you to him. To his office."

He looked at her then, his mind made up. He hoped that the sternness of his expression would give her the hint. But he was too tired to muster anything. So instead he just stared. For a moment, she stared back.

 _Like it was destiny._

Tommy opened his mouth to speak. But couldn't remember what it was that he was going to say. So he spoke the first words that came to his dizzy mind.

"You're really pretty."

The new girl blinked. Then looked at him strange.

"I have to go. Because Kat left and I have to warn them."

She didn't say anything but continued watching him. He didn't get the expression on her face.

"What? Don't you understand?" he asked.

She had to. He wasn't speaking a foreign language. He tried again.

"They need to know. Because she's gone so …we have to regroup."

Determination drove him to his feet one last time. The new girl rose with him, keeping her arm under his shoulder. This time when his head lurched, Tommy forced himself to stay standing.

"I'm going to the juice bar," he stated with conviction.

"With or without you."

She released an exasperated sigh but when he moved she did as well. She'd given in to his demand.

"Fine, we go to the juice bar," she relented, "but I'm helping you there."

Tommy took another step.

"Here, lean into me," she instructed.

"But I'm bigger than you."

"And I'm stronger than I look."

He wasn't sure why but he believed her.

"Just make me a promise, okay?"

He wasn't sure what she would want him to promise her but if it got him to the juice bar he was game.

"Sure, what?"

"Promise me that if I get you to the juice bar you'll get help."

Alpha and Zordon were just the help he needed.

"Absolutely."

"I mean it," she insisted. "I'm not going to leave you alone until I'm convinced. With your friends around or not. I don't care if I have to drag you to my dad's office myself."

She was pretty convincing. Despite his fog Tommy was sure he'd never want to end up on the wrong side of her wrath.

"Okay. Deal."

The walk to the juice bar was thankfully uneventful. No cogs, no Plank and Orbus. The new girl kept asking him questions like the day's date, who was president and his name. Aside from the name inquiry he didn't get her angle. When they arrived at the juice bar she helped him inside but didn't let go.

"Where are your friends?" she wanted to know, "point them out for me."

Before Tommy could take a look around to spot them, Tanya's voice rang out.

"Tommy!"

He blinked in the direction it had come from and saw all eyes on him. As a crowd began toward him, the new girl barked a warning.

"Step back, he needs air!"

Though she came in a small package, there was no questioning the authority in her tone. He almost stepped back himself. Jason was the first to reach him, with the others right behind him.

"It's okay, we're his friends," he assured the new girl when her eyes narrowed.

"We got him from here."

Jason took his free arm and leveled his weight under it. Adam scooted to the side that the new girl held and offered his support. She relinquished him to his good buddy.

"He needs a doctor," she told them.

"His bones seem to be intact but I think he's got a mild concussion. He's been babbling the entire time."

Jason nodded and he and Adam started to carry Tommy away.

"Thanks. We know just the place to go."

Tommy opened his mouth, prepared to vocalize his thanks.

"I'm coming too," the new girl declared.

He looked over at Jason, his best friend for so long.

"She can't, I have to tell Zor—"

"Thanks, what's your name?"

"Regina but everybody calls me Reggie."

"Reggie," Jason continued, "thanks but we don't have much room in my car. We'll get him to the doctor okay?"

When she hesitated, Tanya took over.

"Hey Reggie?"

She turned to her.

"Jason's known Tommy longer than any of us. They're practically brothers. He's in good hands."

For reassurance she pat her arm. The gesture seemed to disarm her.

"Just… let me know he's okay," she requested.

The rangers all nodded their confirmation. Then they hurried Tommy off. He glanced back one last time to see Reggie staring after them, worry written all over her cocoa face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"They just came out of nowhere," Tommy repeated, pulling the patches and medical tape from his bare chest.

"It wasn't like any other cog attack. There were just so many. They were out for blood."

After Alpha had healed him in the oxygenated Zeo chamber, Tommy had wasted no time explaining the ordeal. Plank, Orbus, the cogs and Reggie's brave intervention. The team was riled up both in anger and a terminal sense of urgency. They had to do something before the attacks got worse.

"We need to stick together, in case they try it again," Adam suggested.

The entire team seemed to agree.

"This was way too close," Rocky noted.

"Who knows who they'll go after next. We can't let this happen again."

His and Jason's eyes met. Zordon spoke what was on their minds.

"I'm afraid you're right rangers. Though the week is not up the time has come for you to choose a new pink ranger. Have you any candidates?"

Jason spoke up.

"Actually Rocky and I have one each. Both girls have met everybody and they all seem to like each other. We were discussing it at the juice bar while we waited for Tommy. Now that everybody's here we can put it to a vote."

Tanya turned to Tommy.

"Did you have any candidates?"

He shook his head. He'd been so busy mourning Kat it had been hard to think of a replacement. It had been part of the reason the cogs had caught him off guard as they had.

"Okay," he shook it off, "let's hear it."

Rocky nodded for Jason to go first.

"I was thinking Emily," he announced.

"She's a good person, has great moral character. She showed a lot of strength when she stopped her friends from harassing Ernie at the beach. And Ernie says she's a quick learner. She got the hang of things so fast down at the juice bar she could practically run the place. Not to mention she's athletic so helping her with martial arts training shouldn't be a problem. I think she'd be a great addition to the team."

The others took in his pitch, pretty pleased. Tommy glanced over at Rocky, not quite convinced.

"And who's your pick?"

Rocky lit up at the chance to dish.

"Glad you asked Tommy. I'm sure everybody's noticed the loss in brain power since Billy left. That's why I think Jennifer would be good for the team. She's not only smart but pretty much a genius. She designed that Silo computer game a while back, remember? Now granted Mondo stole it and turned it on us but Silo was pretty tough right? If she can make that from our school computers imagine what she could do with zeo technology. She could upgrade our defenses, design new software for our zeozords. Mondo wouldn't know what hit him."

Adam looked at Tanya who looked at Tommy. Sounded solid.

"What do you think? You guys ready to vote?"

It wouldn't be an easy decision. Both Emily and Jennifer were good choices. Each brought something different to the table. But they had to make a decision. There was no more time. Still, Tommy couldn't find himself satisfied. Though the girls were nice enough he just wasn't feeling either one for the team.

There had to be a better choice. He felt it inside, like an itch so intense that if he didn't handle it he would lose his mind. He had to scratch it.

"Wait."

Tommy pulled his shirt back on.

"I know who should be the new pink zeo ranger. And it's not Jennifer or Emily."

When the others responded with questioning stares, he continued.

"She's already proven that she's brave, decisive and willing to take on Mondo's goons even without powers. She showed teamwork and loyalty, compassion. She refused to leave me stranded, even when I was being stubborn and insisted that she did. I say Reggie takes the pink zeo power. She's the only choice for me."

For a moment the command center was silent. Everyone seemed to be mulling over the new candidate. Tommy waited for the others to give their input.

"Aiyiyi, rangers you must make a decision," Alpha broke in, "the suspense is frying my circuits."

Jason folded his arms under his chest.

"Reggie huh?"

"You know she's the one."

"But we don't know her," Rocky reminded him.

"We didn't know Tanya either."

"And you're sure she'd be up for it," Adam asked, "on a daily basis?"

"Only one way to find out."

Tanya stepped forward, touching Tommy's shoulder.

"Okay. Reggie's got my vote."

She turned to Adam who followed suit.

"She had me the second she helped you out."

It was good to know. Tommy looked to Rocky.

"She's definitely a ranger at heart," he conceded.

"I vote Reggie too."

Though technically the majority had spoken, Tommy still wanted to hear Jason's opinion. After all of the years they'd known each other and fought at each other's side it was important for him to be on the same page. To believe in Reggie as much as Tommy did.

"Jase?"

Jason slowly offered a smile.

"Of course Reggie's in. She saved your life bro."

Relief swept through Tommy in a wave.

"Thanks man. That really means a lot to me."

Jason shrugged it off with a joke.

"Hey, I'm not always going got be there to save your skin. Glad to know Reggie's capable."

As the rangers shared laughter, Zordon watched them proudly, approval in their decision evident on his large white face.

"You have made a fine decision, Rangers. You must now brief Reggie and bring her here to accept the power. Once Mondo is aware that she is chosen she will be a prime target. In fact, I fear she may already be on his radar simply because of the help that she's given Tommy."

The thought brought a sinking feeling to the pit of Tommy's stomach.

"If Mondo does anything to hurt her I'll make sure he regrets it," he vowed.

Rocky ran his fingers through his hair but said nothing. Adam caught a hint of an odd expression in his face before Rocky looked away.

"We'll make sure he never gets to her," Jason encouraged his friend.

"Reggie's with us now. We'll keep her safe."

"He's right," Tanya chimed in, "She's already beaten the cogs and proven her strength. Reggie will join the team and nothing's going to happen to her on our watch."

Tommy nodded, hoping that she was right. Knowing that she was right. Reggie would join the rangers and take over as Zeo Ranger One, he was certain. From their meeting to her helping him and even speaking to his friends afterward it was no mere coincidence. Like Rocky, Adam and Aisha, she'd just fallen into their laps.

 _Like it was destiny._

"That girl is a problem!"

King Mondo, emperor of the Machine Empire was livid. He'd almost eliminated the leader of the Zeo rangers. His cogs had hurt him, that was a good thing but he hadn't been hurt enough. Perhaps if a monster had gone down that blasted Tommy would have succumbed. But sending a monster would have attracted the other rangers and defeated the purpose of his plan.

He wanted to do things differently with this one. Instead of relying on brute strength and superior technology he wanted to hit those humans in their weak spot. Their emotions. It had become so clear when that Kat left. The rangers felt emotion for her—especially Tommy. That emotion was the key to destroying them. For if they were this saddened and distracted over losing the pink ranger imagine how distraught they'd be at losing the longest running ranger on their team. Their beloved leader, the red zeo ranger.

The cogs were supposed to be a simple solution. They hadn't worked out that way. Thanks to that wretched girl.

"Don't fret, Dear," his wife, the evil Queen Machina was at his side.

"The girl isn't even a ranger. She'll be easier to get rid of then any of them."

Her wicked husband turned her way.

"I suppose you're right. We shall send cogs down to finish her."

His wife disagreed.

"Oh no, that would be too predictable. The rangers would surely suspect it. I have an idea. One in fact that I borrowed from the Earthlings themselves."

Her husband was all ears.

"Humans have to eat to survive. They're always doing it. We could get her with an Earth food. We could fill it with poison. No cogs, monsters—nothing to attract the attention of those pesky rangers. By the time they realize what's happened she'll be finished."

It was a brilliant plan! The king wasn't sure why he hadn't come up with it himself.

"My darling, this is why I adore you. You're so treacherous."

"Oh my Most Heinous One, you say the vilest things."

Reggie hadn't planned to hang out at the juice bar, but after Tommy's friends had taken him away she'd been sidelined by curious bystanders. Everyone wanted to know what had happened to Tommy. She didn't know why but their curiosity irked her. Like they were prying into private affairs. Tommy's private affairs.

Seeking to assuage the situation, Ernie had been kind enough to shoo them all away. He'd then given her a seat at the bar along with a couple of free smoothies. Both had calmed her. Deciding that he was nice enough, Reggie hadn't minded talking with him, sharing her move, her parent's divorce and her apprehension at being relocated to a new city across the country. The fact that her father was a doctor and knew most people in Angel Grove was of little comfort. That meant that her every move had the potential to be reported back to him.

Not that she had anything to hide. It was just a lot of pressure. To be the daughter of the respected town doctor meant that it was her job to make her dad shine outside the office. To show the world how respectable his family was. To be the Vanessa and Rudy to his Heathcliff Huxtable.

"Wow, it's getting pretty late."

It was well after seven and she needed to get home. Aside from the extra catching up to do with homework, she knew that if her dad beat her there then she'd have some explaining to do. He'd want to know what she'd been up to and who she could have been up to it with on her first day of school. He wouldn't be angry or anything. He'd be something worse. He'd be nosy. Interested. For some weird reason she didn't want to have to explain to him that she'd saved a guy from being jumped by robotic thugs after school and waited around at the juice bar to hear back from him. He'd probably never let her out of the house again.

"I'd better get going," she told Ernie.

He seemed to understand.

"Okay then. You take care. And if Tommy or the others drop by I'll let you know."

Reggie smiled her thanks before hopping off the stool.

"It was nice talking with you Ernie. See ya."

When she left the juice bar, Reggie decided against taking the familiar route her father had shown her on account of the bots that had attacked Tommy there. Instead she took a side street to the next street over. As was typical in California, the sun was beaming from the sky indicating that night was far away. The notion gave her a sense of safety. She didn't want to be caught by those things after dark.

Now that she was finally alone, Reggie had time to process the day. The school part had been okay—nothing unexpected. She was the new girl, people were curious and teachers made a big welcoming deal. But it was the events that transpired after school that she had to grasp. And with whom they'd transpired.

Why she was drawn to Tommy was no mystery. In her first hour he'd shown her kindness. He'd offered a smile and an assist. And hours later they'd shared an adrenaline laced moment. She didn't have to be a biology major to understand the consequences of something like that. As her endorphins were raised in her fight with the robo-thugs Tommy had been in the midst of it all. That meant that chemically her body had associated the response with him. It was the reason people went to the gym to pick up dates.

 _I hope he's okay._

His friends had seemed capable. The muscular one—what had the female called him—Jason. He'd definitely been a take-charge character. And the way he'd looked after Tommy had been an indication that he'd make sure he was all right. She played back the way Tommy had leaned into him, how he'd trusted him completely. Even if she hadn't been told, she'd have picked up their history. Those two weren't merely friends. They were brothers.

She wondered what that felt like, to have a brother. Or a sister for that matter. She was an only child, the obligation her successful parents owed to the status quo. You grow up, go to college, get married and have children. Her father had done his part, starting a successful medical practice. Her mother likewise—a full-time nurse. Together they'd started a family. Unfortunately the family thing hadn't worked out as well as their professional lives.

 _If I don't see Tommy or his friends in school tomorrow I'll just drop by the juice bar to see what Ernie's heard._

She hoped he'd have some information for her. Taking the new route added an extra five minutes to her walk but it didn't hurt. She managed to get home, showered and settled before her father's return. To her delight he brought Chinese back for dinner. As they ate on the living room sofa watching a Sanford & Son rerun, Reggie couldn't' help but to feel a warming reassurance inside. Perhaps she'd been mistaken in her apprehension. Perhaps Angel Grove really could be home.

When morning arrived Reggie was still preoccupied with Tommy's condition. The more she thought about it the worse she seemed to remember him. Had he been able to stand up? Had his speech been slurred? Hadn't his eyes held a glazed over look? The night's sleep seemed to have jump-started her imagination. Or had it jogged her memory? She showered and dressed quickly before rushing out the door. Today she needed no ride to school. She wanted to walk to the juice bar.

She had to see Ernie, to ask if he'd heard anything at all.

 _Whoa, calm down,_ she told herself as she grabbed an apple from the fridge.

 _The guy barely knows you. Why get in such a hoopla over him?_

She slipped it into the front compartment of her backpack.

 _Because he could have a brain hemorrhage, internal damage, a concussion—_

She shut herself up before walking out the door. To keep her mind that way the entire walk to Ernie's would take extensive effort. About halfway there it took its toll and her head began to ache. To distract herself, Reggie decided to put something in her stomach. The apple in her backpack was just the thing. As she pulled it out, her mouth watered at the anticipated sweetness. Red Delicious was her favorite kind of apple. So sweet, so juicy, so _delicious_. She was just about to take a bite when she recognized a familiar face turning the corner. Clad in a blue tee shirt and jeans, he was carrying a couple of books under one arm.

Reggie paused, unsure if he really was whom she suspected. As if to confirm her speculation two more guys appeared behind him. They were smiling, it appeared they were kidding him. The way Mr. Muscles bent his elbows upward and folded his hands together. It was that same gesture of mocking love, right down to the fluttering eyelids. Mr. Blue was laughing along with him but with a sheepish tint to his complexion. Clearly they were discussing a love interest of his. But it was the third guy that caught her attention, his long brown hair pulled back into a thick ponytail. He was laughing, he was talking, and he was okay. He was Tommy.

"…yea ha ha ha," Mr. Blue was saying.

"She'll agree to go out with me, just watch. And it's not like you've been making much headway with Emily anyway."

Jason popped his shoulders.

"Hey, I'll have you know that Emily and I have a date scheduled for this coming Saturday."

"Really?" Mr. Blue high-fived him.

"Nice going. How'd you pull that off?"

"He must have used one of Rita's old spells," Tommy joked, causing a hoot from Mr. Blue.

Jason gave him a playful shove in response. Reggie wondered if Rita was an ex-girlfriend. Most likely from Jason's reaction he'd been the one who'd dated her. Clearly it hadn't ended well. Reggie was trying to imagine what could have happened between them when he noticed her.

"Reggie?"

She didn't realize that she'd been staring until then. More than a little embarrassed, she blushed.

"Um, yea. Hi."

They approached her and she took them in. Jason was in a black sleeveless shirt and jeans. Tommy wore an open redshirt with a white tank and jeans. Together the three of them weren't bad looking.

"I wanted to thank you for yesterday," Tommy told her.

"What you did for me? That was so brave."

She wasn't sure how to respond. Say "you're welcome?" That sounded so lame.

"It wasn't a fair fight. There were like thirty of them. At least."

With that Tommy had to agree. So did his friends.

"Unfortunately fair isn't a word in Mondo's vocabulary," Mr. Blue murmured.

Mondo? Was he the person responsible for what had happened? Apparently so. How he'd been able to create so many robots for such an attack, however was not so apparent. Nor was his motive behind it.

"If you don't mind my asking," she began.

"Why'd they attack you yesterday? This Mondo guy. What's he got against you?"

Tommy and his friends exchanged glances then, giving Reggie the feeling that they shared some kind of secret.

"About that," Tommy began.

Before he could finish a loud blare vroomed nearby. The four of them looked up the street to see three motorcycles going by. Though Reggie didn't recognize them, Jason waved. The three riders waved back.

 _What an interesting group of friends_ , Reggie thought just as her stomach did a rumble.

Thankfully the motorcycles drowned it out. Grateful, she brought the red apple to her mouth and took a large bite. It was heaven. By the time the engines died down and Tommy turned back to her, she'd already swallowed two bites. She was getting ready for a third when her head began to float. Unprepared for the feeling, she blinked.

"As I was saying…"

Tommy's face began to blur. In focus, out of focus, in focus then out.

"Reggie, are you okay?"

It was Jason asking the question. She would have glanced his way if she could find him. Reggie felt her limbs going weak. She barely registered the apple falling from her hand.

"Dude, she's going down."

The last thing she saw was a field of blue surrounding her before her entire vision faded to dead black.

Tommy was stunned. One second he'd been about to explain the zeo powers to Reggie and the next she was passed out. She'd fallen face first into Rocky. Right after he'd noted that she was going down. She'd turned into his direction as if trying to find the source of the voice. As if she couldn't see where it was coming from.

Which was insane considering her eyesight had been fine mere seconds ago.

"She's out guys," Rocky announced.

He managed to shift her around to her side.

"What just happened?"

She could be anemic. She could have a fever. She could have some kind of oxygen block preventing flow to her brain.

"How much do you want to bet Mondo has something to do with this," Jason suggested.

Tommy observed Reggie lying almost lifeless in Rocky's arms. Were it not for her breathing he couldn't tell.

"Let's get her to the command center, maybe Zordon will know what's happening," he directed.

Though teleportation was rapid, it couldn't be fast enough. When they arrived at the command center Alpha whirled around in surprise.

"Rangers, we weren't expecting you—"

Tommy cut him off.

"Alpha can you help her?"

Rocky still held her.

"Aiyiyi, what's happened?"

"That's what we were hoping you could tell us," was Tommy's response.

Zordon took charge.

"Rocky, lie her in the chamber and do a full energy scan. Something tells me that the machine empire has struck again."

As Rocky complied, Jason clenched his fist in frustration.

"I knew it! Mondo thinks he's so bad picking on a defenseless girl. She hasn't even gotten her powers yet."

Tommy agreed.

"He's going down for this."

As Alpha shut the lid over Reggie, Rocky shook his head.

"It's a low blow all right. But I wouldn't call her defenseless. She sure did take out those cogs yesterday. _Without_ powers."

How could Tommy forget.

"Tell me you can help her Zordon," he asked of their mentor.

"We will know what to do once Alpha has finished the scan. In the meantime you will have to be patient."

Patience. While it was a virtue it was also a pain in the rear. Feeling useless doing nothing, Tommy paced the floor back and forth. He needed something to do, something to fix. Something to fight.

He had a feeling that Mondo would supply that very need soon.

"You taste like honeycomb."

Tanya giggled at her boyfriend's remark before leaning in for another kiss. He obliged generously.

"So what's this new lip gloss called? Let me guess, _Honey_?"

She sat back in her seat before pulling the tube from her bag.

"Close. It's _Just Honey_."

"Mm. I like it."

"I'm glad."

He shifted into drive and pulled off from her home.

"Wow Adam, I still can't believe we found a new pink ranger so fast," Tanya remarked.

"Zordon only gave us three days and we found her on the second one."

She shifted in the passenger seat to face him.

"I have to admit, I wasn't so sure we'd pull it off."

Adam had to concur.

"I'm with you there. This was probably the hardest thing I've had to sort out. You think you know people until it's time to replace a ranger. All of a sudden you start to wonder if you're doing the right thing."

He shrugged.

"It wasn't this difficult when you came along. I guess because nobody knew Aisha would stay in Africa. And when you helped her we trusted in that."

"Kind of like Reggie and Tommy huh?"

"Kind of," he replied then asked; "Hey I told you the story how I became a ranger right?"

Tanya recalled that he had indeed. He, Rocky and their best friend Aisha had come to Angel Grove for a ninja arts competition. They'd run into the rangers on several occasions including helping to save a runaway baby in a stroller, being kidnapped by Goldar—the evil Rita Repulsa's number one lackey. Though at the time he'd been working for her future husband Lord Zedd. It had all been before Tanya's time.

"Yea, I remember. It was you, Rocky and Aisha together."

Adam nodded.

"Zordon chose us. Like he chose the first set. It was the highest honor of my life. To be deemed worthy of saving the world. Until yesterday. Zordon gave us the responsibility of choosing. That's the first time he's done that."

He made a left turn at the light.

"But I thought Kimberly chose Kat herself," Tanya remembered.

Again that exchange had been before her time.

"Oh she did. But that was after Kat stole the coin anyway. Rita's spell. It wasn't like Zordon brought us all together and said to choose Kimberly's replacement like he did just now."

He sighed.

"This is the third ranger change to go down since I joined the team. But it's the first time Zordon left it completely to us."

When he took a moment to reflect on the fact, Tanya watched him.

"You're not worried that we made the wrong decision are you?"

By the expression on his face, the assessment was the furthest from his thoughts.

"The wrong decision? No, not at all," he confessed.

"It blows me away how right this decision feels."

He rested a hand on top of hers, the other still on the steering wheel.

"But?"

Tanya had always been perceptive. It was part of what endeared her to him.

"It's Rocky. I mean, it may be nothing but yesterday at the command center he seemed…I don't know. It was only for a split second but something was bothering him. I wanted to talk to him about it but with everything I just didn't get around to it. Maybe at school today I can pull him to the side."

"What do you think is wrong?" Tanya inquired.

"Maybe he's a little bummed about our not picking Jennifer?"

Adam shrugged. Perhaps.

"I don't know. Maybe. I'll find out at lunch."

She gave his hand a squeeze of support.

"You'll get it out of him. Whatever it is. You're a good friend."

He was just about to thank her when his communicator went off. Carefully Adam pulled off to the side of the road and leaned into his wrist. Tanya was a breath away.

"Come in Zordon. What's up?"

"Adam, Tanya there has been an attack on Reggie. We need you to report to the command center immediately."

Tanya gasped.

"That Mondo doesn't waste time does he?"

"But how did he know she'd be the new ranger?" Adam wondered aloud.

"Of that we are not certain," Zordon's voice came in.

"But you must hurry before he launches his next attack."

The two nodded their compliance before releasing the connection.

"Let's park at the juice bar before we go," Tanya suggested.

"It's only a block away."

Adam agreed. After securing the vehicle in Ernie's parking lot they hurried under the cover of the building's rear for no witnesses. Then they teleported to the command center. Tommy, Rocky and Jason were already there.

"Guys, what happened?"

"How is she?"

Jason stepped aside to reveal Reggie. She was lying in the chamber, still as a log. The movement of her breathing was barely visible.

"Reggie has ingested a dangerous toxin," Zordon explained.

"It looks like the machines poisoned her apple this morning," Jason added.

"Yes Jason. The poison is rather swift," Zordon continued, "it immobilizes its victim in seconds, causing a deep sleep. There is no awakening from this state without the antidote."

Tommy glanced up at him.

"Where is it? Where can we find it?"

"The antidote is called dydot root, but it is rare and can only be found in select galaxies. To get to it you must travel to the lost planet of Hyperion and make your way through the labyrinth of Mero. Very few have made it to the end between the dangers inside and becoming lost altogether. Once you have completed the labyrinth there is a garden just beyond the exit. There the dydot root resides. But you must be careful rangers. The plant only grows during the cycle of Capricorn. On the planet Hyperion that occurs every ninety years. If you cannot get it to Reggie before it withers then she will remain comatose the remainder of her life."

Tommy faced the others.

"We can't let that happen."

He reached for his zeonizer.

"We've got to go to Hyperion. Alpha can you transport us?"

Their robotic friend made his way to the control panel.

"Yes, Tommy. Teleportation will take only a few minutes. But once you enter the labyrinth we will have no way of contacting any of you. Not until you are safely out at the end will we be able to teleport you back."

Tommy nodded his understanding.

"Okay, let's do it."

But Tanya hesitated.

"Wait. Should we all enter the labyrinth? I mean, what if Mondo attacks Angel grove while we're gone? If there's no way to contact us then the city will be destroyed."

The team paused.

"Tanya's right," Jason noted.

"You guys stay here. I'll go and get that root."

Tommy was against it.

"No Jase. With the Zeo megazord out of commission we need you and Pyrimidas here. I'll go. I'll bring back the root and when Reggie wakes up she'll become the new pink zeo ranger. And Mondo will be sorry he ever messed with us."

"I don't know," Adam remarked.

"Going in alone may not be the best move. Somebody should go with you. Two rangers are always better than one."

Before anyone could volunteer, Rocky spoke up.

"I'll go."

Adam turned to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Reggie needs our help. I'm in," was his response.

Adam remembered the day before but said nothing.

"Then it's settled," Tommy declared.

"Rocky and I'll head to Hyperion. Jason and the others will stay here in case Mondo attacks. Now let's get this show on the road."

He and Rocky took places beside each other, ready for transport. Jason stepped before them and took a shoulder each.

"You guys watch out up there, all right?"

"We will," Rocky conceded.

"Just hold things down here," Tommy added.

Adam watched as his teammates prepared. They both seemed so ready. His and Rocky's eyes met. Then Tommy made the call.

"It's morphin time!"

"Zeo Ranger three, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger five, Red!"

Alpha pressed a button.

"All systems go," he announced.

"Be ready to teleport in three, two, one—"

Within the flash of blue and red beams, they were gone. Jason turned to Tanya and Adam.

"Looks like it's just the three of us for now. Hopefully not for too long though."

He crossed his arms under his chest. His eyes went to Reggie.

"Hang in there," he murmured.

"You're going to be okay. Tommy and Rocky won't let you down."

Adam and Tanya joined him, the three finding a space at Reggie's chamber-side. If they had anything to say about it, she'd be okay. She was one of them now. Whether she knew it or not, she was family.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The first thing he noticed on the planet Hyperion was that it was a wasteland. With the sun beaming down proud and hard it was difficult not to see the terrain. What had once been a lush planet no doubt was now a dried out rock.

"Hey look. There are two suns."

Tommy turned to see of Rocky's claim. Sure enough, there were two suns both at opposite ends of the sky. One appeared the same as the Earth's sun. The other wasn't as bright but it was definitely red. Bright red, like blood on fire. He tore his eyes away.

"Let's find this labyrinth and get through it," he suggested.

Rocky agreed and they started off. It was a rather hot planet, though there was no humidity. Just dry heat all around. Tommy recalled the ninja quest that team had taken a year or so ago. When their original power coins had been destroyed. The Desert of Despair had been just as dry though not nearly as bright.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

Though he couldn't see Rocky's face, Tommy was sure something must be going through his mind. Rocky scanned the area.

"Not much to tell. I'm just getting a little feeling of déjà vu," he answered.

"The Desert of Despair, right?"

Rocky let out a low whistle.

"Yea. That place was no joke. It almost swallowed Aisha whole."

They'd had to form a human chain to pull her free.

"Let's hope this place is a little less active," Tommy remarked.

The two continued on for what felt like a good hour. All around them remained the endless sand, the double suns' brightness. Beginning to feel the first signs of frustration, Tommy stopped to take a breather.

"I don't get it, we've been walking for so long and still nothing. No labyrinth, no garden. I'm beginning to wonder if we're already in the labyrinth."

He took a look around. Nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. Not even a mountain or sand hill.

"I'm going to power down."

No sense in wasting energy. The second he was out of his suit, Tommy noticed the difference.

"Whoa, Rocky check it out!"

He spun a couple of times to take it all in. He couldn't believe it.

"It was all a mirage?" Rocky asked no one once he'd de-zeonized.

The sand gave way to lush green grass, tall trees stalked the orange sky. All around them vines hung from exceptionally fat trunks.

"I don't understand," he breathed.

"Why was everything different when we were morphed?"

Tommy touched a trunk with his bare fingers. Like Earth trees it bore a rough surface.

"I don't know."

Maybe that was the trick.

"This could be the mirage," Rocky warned as he approached a running spring.

"Maybe our suits protected us from whatever's going on here."

He kneeled down to let his fingers touch the water. It felt real enough.

"Or not," he corrected himself.

When he came to his feet Tommy was there.

"We've got to find that labyrinth. Reggie's counting on us," Tommy remarked.

He glanced back from whence they'd come. He hoped they hadn't passed it. Tommy was ready to voice his concern when a breeze tickled his ear. Involuntarily he shivered.

"Did you just feel that?" Rocky asked before he could.

Apparently he'd felt it too.

"Yea, it came from East."

They turned in that direction. Only more trees and hanging vines greeted them.

"You get the feeling we should be going that way?" Rocky had to ask.

Tommy nodded.

"Oh yea."

Rocky swallowed.

"Ready when you are then."

The two rangers breathed in deeply and made their way into the grove. A few yards in they spotted a large limestone plaque against a tree. The words were carefully scripted as if the engraver had taken special care. Tommy leaned into read.

"Only the naked eye sees all."

He scratched his head. What did that mean?

"It's in English," he observed.

"Maybe that means we're not the first people from Earth to come here."

Hopefully they'd gotten out. He was sure that he and Rocky would.

"Come on," he urged.

They went further along. As the trees grew denser the vines seemed to grow thicker. Pretty soon they were pushing them aside like curtains. Tommy noted the strange colors, orange with brown spots, lime green with maroon spots. The things were practically the size of his wrists.

"Hey Tommy, I think I found something."

He met Rocky at the base of the largest tree he'd ever seen. Its bark was an odd squash-like tint, stretching as far as two trucks at least. In the center was a jagged opening. Right above it was another sign.

MERO: ENTER AT OWN RISK

Unlike the first sign, this writing was carved recklessly into a block of wood. Still, at least it was in English.

"We found it," he was glad to say.

"Good job, Rocky."

The entrance was low, they would have to duck down to enter.

"Don't congratulate me yet," Rocky remarked, "we still have to find our way through to the dydot root."

In other words the fun hadn't even started yet.

"Whatever we do, we have to stay together," Tommy instructed.

"Something tells me this place is no joke. We're going to need each other if we want to make it out of here."

Rocky nodded.

"Okay. Let's do it."

"Only three rangers?"

Prince Sprockett couldn't believe what he was hearing. After nearly a year of watching his parents try to take down the meddlesome goody-goods they'd managed to dwindle the rangers down to half a team. It would be much easier to defeat them at half-staff.

"Yes you heard right," King Mondo declared.

"We go that interloper out of the way and now Zordon has sent two rangers off to the planet Hyperion. Which is absurd. That planet is a dump."

His wife fanned her metallic body with an equally metallic fan.

"But Dear, don't you remember what used to grow there? All sorts of plants and antidotes to deadly poisons. In fact, dydot root was among them. If there is still a trace of that plant on that planet then our poison will be rendered useless."

The machine king was not worried.

"Relax my queen. No plant life has grown on Hyperion in centuries. It's nothing but a desert throughout the planet. If those rangers think they can find something useful then let carry on the goose-chase. As long as they're away we have ample opportunity to attack while the Earth is vulnerable."

"But what if they come back?" Queen Machina asked.

"That red ranger will never abandon his team. Surely he and the other will return and ruin our plans."

Sprockett had an idea.

"I know, why don't we send cogs to Hyperion to delay them? They'll be so busy fighting the cogs that they won't be able to get back to Earth to help their friends."

His parents seemed pleased with his suggestion.

"Excellent idea son. How wicked you're becoming!" his father beamed.

"Oh yes Dear. He's getting to be more like you every day," his mother crooned.

"It makes me so proud."

Jason hadn't been up for school with everything going on. He was worried for Reggie, he was worried for Rocky and he was worried for Tommy. It had been a few hours now and still no word. When Alpha had tried to communicate with them Tommy and Rocky hadn't answered. Which meant they were already in the labyrinth. Still, Zordon had sent the remaining rangers back to school. They'd be alerted the second things changed. But things seemed to be taking too long to change.

"Jason, you okay?"

It was the middle of lunch but neither he, Adam or Tanya could come up with an appetite. He lifted his eyes from his untouched burger.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you're okay," Tanya repeated.

"You've been staring at your tray for the past ten minutes."

He sighed. Adam glanced down at his communicator then back at him.

"This is killing me," Jason finally confessed.

"Just sitting here doing nothing while my friends put themselves at risk. I really should have gone with Tommy and Rocky."

"Then it would have just been me and Tanya here to defend Angel Grove," Adam reminded him.

"You did the right thing by staying back. We all did."

He glanced at his communicator again. Tanya caught it.

"Zordon said he'd call us if there was anything to report," she reminded him.

"I'm sure everything's fine. Tommy and Rocky have been on quests before."

At that Adam recalled both occurrences. The first had been the ninja quest, the second was the quest for the zeo crystal parts. Both times the team had prevailed and ended up with an even stronger power than before.

"I remember the last time Tommy and I were on a foreign planet together," Jason noted with a smile.

"Back when I was leaving for the peace conference. The whole team had to go to this abandoned planet and retrieve this sword for the power transfer of our powers to you, Rocky and Aisha. Let me tell you, that place was no joke—especially with Zedd after us. But Tommy handled himself. I know he and Rocky are capable."

"But you still want to be there to help them anyway," Tanya read.

"It's understandable, because we're all thinking the same thing."

For the third time Adam glanced at his communicator.

"You can say that again."

"Okay, I will. It's understandable because we're all thinking—"

The beep of their communicators cut her off. Quickly, the three sequestered themselves and leaned into Jason's communicator.

"Zordon, we're here," he answered.

"Rangers, Mondo has sent down a monster to attack the Angel Grove food plant. His aim is to poison the entire earth's food supply a town at a time. You must stop him before he succeeds and moves on to bigger factories."

Jason nodded curtly at the mission. It was just the action he needed.

"We're on it Zordon."

The three of them hurried out into the hall where there would be no audience. He raised his arms, prepared to morph.

"Wait!"

Tanya's hand on his bicep stopped him in time to spot the janitor sweeping down the hall. He breathed.

"Good catch."

Adam glanced around.

"Quick, in the locker-room."

The boys' locker room was always empty this time of day and as it was the closest privacy option, Jason saw no problem with scooting Tanya along inside. With Adam leading the way they rushed inside and prepared to do business.

"It's morphin time!"

"You see anything?" Tommy asked after a long, silent trek.

For a dangerous labyrinth this sure was…uneventful. He brushed another vine from his way.

"No, just vines. And another wall. You want to go left or right?"

Tommy thought about it.

"Right."

They made the turn.

"So, Zordon said there were dangers here," Rocky stated, "but so far we haven't come across anything. What gives?"

Tommy shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe our eyes aren't naked enough," he joked.

 _The naked eye sees all._

Rocky chuckled.

"That was a weird saying wasn't it. Kind of reminds me of one of those fortunes in a cookie. Or the moral at the end of a fable. Like it means more than its saying."

Tommy thought about it. What could it be saying?

"You know Rocky, I'm pretty sure it does mean more. Remember when Adam's family trusted him with the lantern that was passed down from generations? He didn't get the script on it at first but it turned out to mean 'believe in yourself.' Maybe the key to beating this labyrinth is to figure out the sign."

But how were they going to do that?

"Okay, a naked eye is pretty clear, I guess," Rocky stated.

"Naked can mean bare or uncovered. What do we cover our eyes with?"

"Sunglasses, eyeglasses, visors."

"Naked can also be pure, unadulterated. Like a baby or fresh fruit."

Tommy thought on it.

"Hey, remember when we first got here and we couldn't see anything. But when we powered down we saw—"

"Everything," Rocky finished.

"Tommy I think we just solved the riddle. As long as we don't morph and cover our eyes with our helmets we'll be able to find our way out of here."

He and Tommy high-fived, elated at the discovery. Then it began to sink in. They couldn't morph. At all. But what if a great danger showed itself? They'd just have to rely on their own inner strength was all. They'd done it before. They could do it again.

"Okay, so we figured that out," Tommy deduced, "now what?"

As if the labyrinth could hear him, there was a sudden shifting. Both rangers took a battle stance instinctively as the dark wall of vines to their left began to shuffle aside. After much shifting it revealed a new path with walls of bright yellow foliage around them. As Tommy stepped forward he found another engraved sign at the foot of the entrance.

"The naked heart shall tell no lie."

He glanced at Rocky.

"Something tells me this is the purity definition. I doubt the labyrinth wants us to take our shirts off."

The two stepped inside. Immediately the wall behind them shifted back, sealing the entryway. There was nowhere left to go now but forward.

 _Pure of heart. Like when we had to retrieve the zeo crystal. Kat and I were both afraid that we weren't pure enough to touch it after what Rita did to us._

Tommy shook off the memory. He didn't want to think about Kat right now.

"At least this place is brighter than the last one," Rocky commented.

"I wonder how many routes we'll have to take."

"Or truths we'll have to tell," Tommy added.

As they approached a four-way intersection a small figure appeared to be seated directly in the middle. Her stool was the color of gold as was her hair. Her eyes were large and round, the pupils as gold as her accessories. She set her eyes on Tommy and Rocky.

"Why have you come?" she demanded to know.

Her voice held the bass of a powerful entity. In class while reading Greek mythology Tommy had always imagined Hera—the queen of the gods with such a voice. He cleared his throat.

"We've come to save someone. To find some dydot root to take back to her," he answered honestly. For a moment she seemed to stare right through him.

"That is truth," she judged.

Two of the paths disappeared, leaving one to the right and one forward. Tommy switched his gaze from path to path, attempting to discern which to take.

"You."

Her eyes fixed on Rocky.

"Why do you carry a heavy heart?"

Rocky blinked for a moment, utterly speechless. Tommy watched as his friend stared at the woman in disbelief.

"I…"

He wore the expression of a cat with his hand caught in the birdcage. Pure wilderment.

"I…uh…"

"You must answer," the golden woman instructed, her tone stern.

Not wishing to see his friend suffer, Tommy offered an answer.

"He's upset about the girl, the one we need the dydot root for. We both are."

The golden woman didn't even glance in his direction.

"One cannot answer for the other. Each soul is accountable for his own," she declared.

Her eyes never left Rocky.

"You must answer. Failure to answer in truth will result in failure to move any further. So Mero has decreed."

Tommy couldn't have his friend held back. Not when they'd made it thus far. He started back to him.

"Come on Rocky, tell her," he urged.

"We haven't got much time."

Rocky was shaking his head.

"My heart's not… I mean, I'm worried about Reggie."

She penetrated him with her golden gaze.

"That is not truth," she judged.

Tommy froze. Rocky began backing away.

"B-but I am—"

"Only full truths can move you forward, Earthling. You are worried for the girl but that is not the cause of your heartache. Answer me truthfully and you shall pass. Answer me not and you shall be trapped within this place until you do."

Rocky opened his mouth but closed it. His face was no longer a mask of bewilderment but of terror. Whatever truth he needed to admit terrified him to do so. The golden woman waited, no mercy in her glare. She was all business. Tommy knew that he had to do something.

"Hey Rocky."

His friend was a little startled when Tommy took his shoulders. As he again tried to back away, Tommy took a firm grip."

Listen to me. I'm not going to let you get trapped here, okay. Whatever it is that's got you down, you have to say it. Not only for yourself, but for the team. We can't do without you. Reggie can't do without you."

Rocky shook his head.

"You don't understand, Tommy—"

"I'm your friend. I'll understand. That's what friends are for," Tommy assured him.

"You can talk to me anytime about these things. Things that bother you or weigh on you. You know I have. You guys have been there for me through so much. Kimberly, my brother, now Kat. You don't have to be ashamed to come to me about anything. So whatever it is, just tell her and we'll get through it. Together."

When Rocky looked away Tommy gave him a little shake. That brought him back. He inhaled deeply. Then exhaled.

"Just don't," his eyes found his feet.

"Don't think I'm a crummy person okay? I mean you're my friend and I would never think anything bad about you or wish anything bad on you."

Before Tommy could respond the golden woman spoke.

"That is truth."

He'd almost forgotten she was there. Rocky took a step to the side, freeing himself from his grip. He then looked to the woman.

"I know why my heart's heavy. It was this way long before Reggie came along. Ever since…ever since I realized that there was something missing from my life. It didn't really hit me until Jennifer. You know it took her a while before she actually made the time to go out with me. What I never told anybody was that we actually did go out a while back. We went to the skating rink but before we even had the chance to get anywhere Mondo attacked. I had to go. When I finally got back she thought I'd stood her up and left. She hasn't talked to me since."

Tommy stared. This was news to him. Why hadn't Rocky confided?

"I wanted so bad to explain to her," Rocky continued, "but I couldn't."

He shrugged his shoulders.

"What could I do? That's when I started noticing you and Kat. Adam and Tanya. You guys had it made. You didn't have to make up excuses why you had to break dates why you didn't answer your phone. You never had to hide the most important struggles in your lives from each other. I wanted that."

Tommy didn't know what to say.

"When Kat left I thought about Jennifer and how this would fix everything. She'd understand why I left her that day, the team would have a new tech person and all would fit into place. It was a win/win situation. Then all of this happened and that was shot out the window. So I thought that maybe if Reggie and I got to know each other like Adam did with Tanya then maybe…"

He looked at Tommy.

"I really do care about saving Reggie. I just wanted to be the one to do it."

Which was why he'd volunteered for the journey.

"I know that makes me a jerk. I just, I didn't want to be alone anymore."

His head hung low, the shame pouring from him. It was obvious that he felt bad about his feelings and what he'd planned.

"That is the truth," the golden woman spoke.

"You may pass through."

The final path was cleared, the other folding into foliage. The golden woman stepped aside to allow them passage.

"Go on to the next leg of the journey," she advised.

When the two rangers hesitated, her voice softened slightly.

"To expose your innermost pain is the most courageous thing to do Blue Ranger. In all truth a jerk would not have been able to do so. Go forth now and may the both of you succeed in your journey."

When Rocky again hesitated, Tommy placed his hand on his back and nudged him forward. The gesture worked and the two crossed into the next leg of the journey.

"Back off you overgrown bacteria!"

Jason, Adam and Tanya squared off with the large green-faced creature on eight legs. It was an ugly contraption in every sense of the word. But it was beatable.

"Ah Gold Ranger such a mouth on you," the creature taunted.

"I shall infect you with my venom first!"

Hot liquid shot from its mouth straight at Jason. With skill he dodged the spray.

"Nice shot poison face. My blind grandmother has better aim!"

The monster was hopping mad, which could prove to be a good thing. Anger always clouded the mind, hindered good judgment. As the rangers were only half the team, they could use the assistance.

"Why you teenaged brat!" it fumed.

A couple more shots flew by him, one narrowly missing his helmet. Jason dodged a third before gesturing to the others.

"When I give the signal, blast!"

The monster was losing its patience, what little it had to begin with.

"I'll blast you power brat!"

Jason maneuvered his way across the parking lot, his plan set. As he'd hoped, the creature pounded after him. Adam and Tanya separated into their positions.

"Eight legs and you still can't catch me? What's the matter a little two-legged human too much for you?"

He made sure to find a spot void of cars. He didn't want the power rangers footing a bill for destroyed property. The arachnid monster leaped into the air, flying straight for him.

"For that gold ranger I will make you an example!"

Jason rolled to the side, his golden staff ready.

"Now guys!"

Blade blasters aimed, Tanya and Adam pulled their triggers. Jason joined in with a blast from his staff. The creature had no time to react. Screaming in agony, the monster fell to the ground. In a blare of flames it exploded, leaving a cloud of gray smoke in its wake.

"Wow Jason, that was incredible," Tanya beamed once she caught up to him.

Adam was right behind her.

"Good plan."

Jason observed the smoke still rising from where the beast had fallen. The carcass, however disintegrated.

"It couldn't have worked without you guys. Good job, both of you."

Tanya holstered her weapon.

"Let's get back to the command center. Maybe Alpha's got news on Tommy and Rocky."

The three rangers high-fived before teleporting back. Upon arrival, however, there was no news.

"They can't be reached," Alpha explained.

"Most likely they're still in the labyrinth."

Jason glanced over at Reggie, comatose in the chamber. He himself had recently lied there when Mondo's Midas Hound had turned into gold. Though he couldn't remember the actual being gold part, he remembered the before and after.

"Is she going to be all right?" he asked Zordon.

"Yes Jason. She is in a deep dream state at present. As long as she ingests the dydot root she will awaken safely."

That was good to know. Adam sighed.

"You have any idea what that labyrinth is like?" he wanted to know.

"It might make me feel better to know what they're up against."

Jason and Tanya nodded in agreement. Alpha continued monitoring systems as Zordon spoke.

"Mero's labyrinth is not like the others. While most are about the maze in a physical sense, Mero challenges its occupants in different ways. There are physical obstacles but also internal. In order to beat it Tommy and Rocky will have to know themselves and be willing to confront the deepest parts of their natures."

Jason folded his arms under his chest. That should be no problem for Tommy. He'd faced his inner demons time and again. When he'd had to obtain the zeo crystal, when he'd first learned to pilot the red zeo battlezord. When he'd faced a green ranger clone of himself so many years back. Though Jason had been out of the country at the Peace Conference during those times, he and Tommy had kept in touch.

"If anybody can do it, Tommy can," he was certain.

"And I may not have known Rocky as long as the rest of you guys but he's a strong person. I have faith in the both of them."

After all, they wouldn't have become rangers if they weren't tough enough to face different challenges. Ultimately that was all that the labyrinth was—a challenge waiting to be conquered.

"So what do we do now?" Adam asked rhetorically.

"Just sit here and wait until they get back?"

"All you can do is wait," Zordon replied, "and keep your eyes open in case Mondo attacks again. You must go to school now Rangers. Alpha will call if you are needed."

They didn't like it, but they had no choice. Begrudgingly Jason, Adam and Tanya headed back to Angel Grove thinking of their friends the entire time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Okay what the heck is this?" Rocky wondered aloud.

The second Tommy and Rocky crossed over they were met with the most putrid of smells. It was as if a skunk had slept in a swamp after eating garlic. Tommy took a look around. No it wasn't like a swamp, it was a swamp.

"I think it's the next obstacle," he murmured.

Rocky held his nose.

"What, to see how long before we pass out from the smell?"

It stank so horribly. Tommy couldn't agree more but kept his eyes focused. A swamp could not mean good news.

"Keep your eyes peeled man. Who knows what we'll find out here."

Struggling for breath, Rocky managed a nod.

"What do you think we'll find?"

There could be any number of monsters in a swamp like this. Supernatural and otherwise. A crocodile might be the least of their worries on Hyperion. Tommy took a step around a large puddle of mud.

"Watch out for the mud," he advised his friend.

"It could be quicksand."

Rocky raised an eyebrow.

"Quicksand?"

"You ever saw 'The Never-ending Story'?"

Enough said. Rocky followed his lead around the bog. Here the trees no longer held the yellow tint as the vines before. They were dark, black. Not a green plant was in sight. Again, not a good sign. The rangers were leveling around another pool of dark ooze when they heard the rumbling.

"That wouldn't by chance be your stomach missing breakfast today would it?" Rocky hoped.

When Tommy took a battle stance, he knew that answer was a no. The rumbling continued, growing louder and louder until Tommy felt it vibrating within his legs. He glanced over at Rocky to find that he too was losing his balance. Whatever the challenge was here, it was rising from beneath them. Louder, harder, the rumbling grew until Tommy fell to his knees. The squish of the wet ground greeted his hands as he reached out to break his fall. At that moment the oil sludge before him began to rise. He stared up at the entity as its body molded into the shape of a serpent-like creature. Its height reached at least three stories.

"Intruders of the labyrinth," a rasp-filled screech barked down at him.

"Prepare for naked combat."

Tommy only had a brief second before the slug slammed a fist down at his current location.

"This sure would be a good time to morph!"

He barely escaped the second fist which followed in immediate succession. Rocky was trying to get to his feet to back him up but the ground wouldn't stabilize. Moving quickly, Tommy rolled over to where a thick tree trunk stood. He used its size to block the next attack, dodging behind it. The oily fist stretched around in two pieces.

Talk about flexibility.

Searching for some sort of weapon to combat it, Tommy ducked down into a crouch. What could he fight a liquid swamp monster with? If it could stretch around a tree then surely his fist wouldn't do much damage.

"Hold on, Tommy I'm on my way!"

He spared as look around the tree to see Rocky rushing the creature.

"No, Rocky wait!"

But Rocky had already made contact with a fierce drop-kick. Normally that would have been enough force to knock any monster back but instead of pushing it back, his legs sank into its body. Tommy watched as his friend was swallowed up to his waist by the black sludge.

"Hang on man!"

Rocky attempted to pull himself free only to slip deeper. He yelled out, more aggravated than afraid but Tommy could imagine what he was feeling. This creature was worse than quicksand. Because it didn't just suck you in. It chased you down. As Rocky struggled the monster kept what was likely its eyes trained on Tommy. It hadn't even missed a beat. Again its arms came at him, swinging with a quickness. Tommy managed to duck behind another tree before its arms chased him around.

 _It doesn't give up! It just wraps itself around anything in its path!_

He flinched away from a waiting claw. How could he stop this thing? It would stretch across the planet to get to him. That was when it hit him. Stretch. Wrap around. What if it overstretched itself? That might not destroy it, but it would give Rocky a chance to escape. Tommy made up his mind. He knew what he had to do.

"Hey, you missed me!"

He jumped from behind the tree and did a run around before heading for another. The creature responded with another lunge, just as he'd expected. With its arm still wrapped around the first tree it chased him to the second. Tommy made it, did another loop and made his way to a third before he could hear Rocky's call.

"Tommy lookout!"

But he slid down on one leg in a nick of time to avoid another claw coming his way. A splash of oil grasped his ponytail briefly but lost traction and he was free. Tommy had enough time to whirl around to see that indeed Rocky had made it partially free. His legs were still trapped but he was pulling himself out. The creature it seemed was distracted by the one who was getting away. It didn't notice that it was losing its prey.

Determined, Tommy shot to his feet and made his way back around to continue the process. He'd barely made it before a hand grew up from the swamp and took hold of his ankle. Tommy tumbled face-first into the mud with a _splat_!

"Your tricks will not gain victory, intruder," the creature hissed at him.

"You must be victorious in combat."

But how could he?

"Okay slime bucket," Tommy remarked, "I'll fight you, but you have to let my friend go."

At that the creature released a disgusting and phlegm-filled laugh. Rocky was cringing in its grasp.

"Foolish intruder. It is not _me_ you must fight. No, I am only the welcome mat. It is my master who takes on trespassers."

His master? Tommy came to his feet.

"And who's your master?"

The creature caught Rocky's free leg.

"Hey!" he grumbled.

"I was just collecting you to take you to him," It stated, "but you keep running away. Tell me Intruder, are you a coward?"

Tommy could be called a few things but a coward wasn't one of them.

"I'm no coward. I'll fight your master. But again let my friend go!"

The creature tilted its head toward Rocky, considering.

"I like the feel of his flesh," it remarked after a while, "And he smells nice."

Rocky gagged.

"I'd like to keep him for my pet."

"Why you snot-faced—"

"Let him go," Tommy repeated, "I won't ask you again."

Another moment passed. Then Rocky fell to the ground, free. He wasted no time scrambling away from the creature, taking his place at Tommy's side.

"Now take me to your master."

"Very well. A deal is a deal."

His master was located down what felt like fifty miles away from the swamp. Though the scenery didn't change, there were still thick black trees and mud everywhere, the ground solidified. Rocky was wiping his hands on his shirt in disgust. It was the only part of him that hadn't been enveloped by the muck monster.

"That thing could very well be the grossest monster that we've ever faced," he griped in Tommy's ear.

"I feel like I was traipsing in a sewer or something."

Tommy watched as the thing slid/walked in front of them.

"I think it has a crush on you."

Rocky didn't appreciate the joke. He was just about to make a retort when the creature announced, "We're here."

The rangers took a look around the dark surroundings. It could be a Kansas farm covered in oil and darkness. The air was so still they could expect a twister.

"Okay then," Tommy noted, "Where's your master?"

The creature turned back toward them, the semblance of a smile on its lack of face.

"Why my master is right behind you."

As if on cue dark laughter bellowed out from the rear. Tommy and Rocky turned to find a horse-like animal coming toward them. Both took a battle stance. The horse (was it a mustang?) rose up on its hind legs to reveal that it was not a horse at all but some type of hybrid between horse and man. Its body was solid armor, sealed with a thin brown coat of fur. Its face was an evil sneer, smoke blowing out of its elongated nose.

"You wanted combat," the horse-man growled as he rounded the two rangers.

"Well trespasser. You've got it!"

Its hoof/fist came at Tommy. Just as Rocky moved to assist, an oil-slicked arm pulled him backward.

"Oh no you don't," the sludge creature hissed. "You belong to me."

Tommy blocked the fist with both arms before issuing a kick to the master's abdomen. Its body felt like full metal.

"You'll have to do better than that Earth boy."

And he intended to. Deciding that the best defense was a good offense, Tommy threw another series of kicks and punches at the beast. His body moved swiftly, his every motion a focused calculation for maximum affect. Though initially the Horseman laughed off the blows one foot to the head seemed to daze him. He stumbled backward and Tommy upped his offense. A double punch, two-kick combo. Another move he'd practiced with Jason at the youth center. He was lightning, moving faster and faster until the master fell backward to the ground. Even then he didn't stop. He couldn't. Not with Rocky and Reggie on the line.

Garnering up an old move from his green ranger days Tommy administered the last blow. The horseman cried out but didn't rise up. Instead its body crumpled up into dust, its last growl of resistance fading along with it. Once it was gone, Tommy turned back to the sludge creature. Rocky was already elbow-deep trying to fight it off.

"Hey."

It looked his way. Noted its master lying as a pile of dust on the ground. And immediately dropped Rocky.

"I was just…admiring his supple human flesh."

Rocky edged away.

"Keep away from me you creepy booger!"

"I see that you have bested my master in combat," the sludge monster recognized.

"For that you shall be granted entry to the next phase of the labyrinth."

It waved an arm and the darkness that was the swamp split into a doorway to their right. Rocky backed into it, keeping his eyes on the creature.

"Take care trespassers. And do come back again. I very much enjoyed your visit."

"I don't like this."

The school day had ended and Jason sat with Adam and Tanya at the youth center discussing their absent friends.

"They've been gone all day. If they don't show up soon I'm going to ask Zordon to send me as back up."

His smoothie sat before him, untouched in his concern. Tanya reached over and pat his hand.

"Hey we're all worried but they'll be okay. You'll see."

Jason sighed.

"You're right. Tommy and Rocky can handle themselves," he acknowledged.

"It's just taking them so long to get back."

"Zordon did say that the labyrinth is both physical and personal challenges," Tanya reminded him, "That's got to take some time right?"

Of course. They were on a serious mission on a strange planet. He couldn't expect it not to take some time. He'd just have to be patient and have faith in his ranger friends. Which he did. If there was anybody Jason had faith in it was Tommy. He'd seen him overcome so much in the years that they'd known each other.

"You're right," Jason gave in, "Maybe I just need to take my mind off of it for a while. Got any distractions?"

Adam had a suggestion.

"We could spar for a bit, burn off some steam."

Jason was game.

"Why not. I could use a good work-out right now. Tanya you'll keep score?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'll keep score all right then I think I'll take on the winner," she challenged.

When both Jason and Adam laughed she rested a hand on her hip.

"Hey, what's that for?"

As she was the newest ranger on the team Tanya had the least martial arts experience of them all. In truth everything she knew she'd learned from Adam and Tommy. Though she'd come along great and was definitely a quick study it was still doubtful that she could actually beat either of them. But neither guy wanted to say that out loud.

"Nothing."

Adam leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"We'll go get changed."

He and Jason disappeared in the locker room only to reappear minutes later in workout gear. Jason wore a black tank and gray karate pants. Adam wore green and black. Tanya scooted her chair closer and clasping her smoothie in her hand watched as the two made their way onto the mat. They began by bowing to each other as was custom with marital arts. Then the sparring began.

Despite the time he'd taken off from saving the world to speak at the Peace Conference, Jason found that he'd never quite lost his rhythm when it came to karate. He was still fast and in fact seemed to have improved a bit. That of course he could attribute to the last few battles with the Machine Empire as well as more frequent practices with Tommy. Truth be told he loved sparring with Tommy best of all. He'd always been the one to keep him on his toes. Even still, Adam was talented in his own right. Rocky as well. Both of them had competed in ninja competitions with their now gone comrade Aisha long before they'd become rangers.

After a few rounds the two took a break. By then Tanya had changed into her work out gear of a black leotard and yellow t-shirt. She was slender and feminine in her natural state, her hair pulled back for practicality. In that moment Jason could see what Adam saw in the yellow zeo ranger. Aside from her beauty her face bore a grim determination. She might be newer to martial arts than the other rangers but she was already gaining on them. He could see a first class warrior in the woman before him.

Of course when Reggie woke up she would be the novice on the team.

"Why don't I let you two go at it a bit then I'll take on the winner," he suggested.

Tanya nodded, every bit of her ready.

"Sounds like a plan."

She bowed to Adam who was simultaneously bowing to her.

 _She's got the fire in her eye,_ Jason noted as he sat back to watch.

 _Adam better watch out, she won't be holding back. This ought to be good._

"You said we'd attack the gold ranger next," Orbus reminded his companion as they watched the remaining rangers through the window of the juice bar.

"When are we going to get rid of him?"

After King Mondo's monster had failed to take out the rangers Plank had made up his mind to take on the mission on his own. If the royals would just take the time to listen to one of his plans perhaps the rangers would be gone by now. They'd even given that little brat-bot Prince Sprocket a couple of shots with no success. But alas that was the price one paid for being simply a subject and not an heir to the crown. He would prove to his king that he was worthy of service. He would do the honor of destroying at least one ranger.

"Patience Orbus," Plank admonished him.

"We both know that direct attacks never seem to work out against the rangers. What we need to do is go another route."

"Another route? What are we driving a car?"

Plank ignored his wisecrack.

"Sending cogs or monsters has proven ineffective but when the queen sent the poisoned fruit to the human girl it worked. It also separated the rangers which makes them vulnerable. What we need to do is follow the queen's lead and take to chemical warfare."

Chemical warfare? That sounded like a plan.

"What are we going to do?"

Plank watched Jason spring a back flip out of Adam's reach. Yes, destroying him would bring much favor from the Machine King.

"We're going to strike with a slow and delicate maneuver. By the time he notices anything wrong it will be too late to do anything about it. But remember Orbus, this process will take a while. Weeks possibly months. The end result however will be the end of the gold ranger forever!"


	5. Chapter 5

ZEO: The Search for Zeo ranger 1

kayer713

 **Chapter Five**

Tommy and Rocky stared down at the plaque not believing what they were reading. After the tricks and confessions and swamp monsters this was is?

"Final challenge," Tommy read.

"Get naked."

What kind of joke was this?

"Obviously it's another synonym for purity," Rocky commented.

"Right?"

Tommy glanced from the plaque to him.

"Of course. But 'get pure'? Didn't the last challenge prove that we were when we told the truth?"

Rocky only shrugged in response. Tommy was baffled.

"If we don't figure this out then we'll be stuck here in this labyrinth forever," he reminded both himself as well as his friend.

"And Reggie'll be done for."

Rocky took a look around.

"I don't know what to make of it. How are we supposed to get pure?"

Tommy ran a hand through his hair. Get pure, that was the meaning behind the words on the plaque.

"Okay how are things purified? By alcohol? Soap and water? Bleach? Fire?"

The second he uttered the last word a _whoosh_ swam up behind them. An insufferable burst of heat accompanied the gust along with a crackling. Horrified, Rocky and Tommy exchanged expressions.

"You don't think—" Rocky began.

"It said to purify," Tommy repeated.

Both faces full of trepidation, they turned around toward the fire. And nearly fell backward. It was enormous, a thick wall of angry flames blaring beyond the normal orange. They were the brightest white Tommy had ever seen. Rocky shielded his eyes.

"We have to step into that?!"

Panic was in his tone. What Rocky voiced, Tommy felt. Could he really do this? Could he ask Rocky to do the same?

"You know what," Rocky commented, "I'm really regretting volunteering for this labyrinth thing. This was definitely a mission more suited for Jason."

Tommy cocked an eyebrow, curious.

"More suited for Jason? Why 'cause gold needs to be purified?"

Rocky shook his head.

"No, because he's always eager to sacrifice himself for a mission. He should be renamed the Kamikaze ranger. Reggie needs someone like that now."

Tommy let the humor coat his fear. Maybe if they could laugh a little they'd come up with another plan.

"You think we can morph before we take it on?" he asked more than suggested.

Again Rocky shrugged.

"I think I'd rather be taking on Mondo right about now."

Tommy squinted at the flames, mentally prepping for the unthinkable. The first plaque had instructed them not to morph. The second had instructed honesty. The third was about mortal combat. Now the fourth was instructing suicide? But this couldn't be the end. Like everything else there had to be some metaphoric meaning. The flames wouldn't actually kill them. It was just another obstacle to overcome. For Reggie.

"I'm going in."

Rocky stared.

"Tommy—"

I can't force you to go with me, but if you don't meet this challenge you'll be stuck here until you do. I don't want to lose you, man. I know the rangers don't want to lose you. The world can't afford to lose you."

He gave Rocky a look of finality.

"But I'm going in. Are you with me?"

The intense heat had already caused a sheen on their foreheads. Breathing hard Rocky ran a hand down his face. Tommy silently awaited his reply.

"We came here for Reggie. To save her. I'm not going to let her down," Rocky decided.

"I'm with you Tommy. We do this together. For Reggie."

Grateful for the partnership, Tommy reached over and took his hand. For a moment he and Rocky stood, garnering up the courage to do what had to be done.

"On the count of three?" Tommy suggested.

Rocky nodded.

"One."

Tommy swallowed.

"Two." Rocky breathed.

"Three!"

Tommy shut his eyes as the bright whiteness envelope him, feeling the heat burning through him. Though his skin didn't blister, though he felt no pain, the heat captured his body with intensity. It felt like a dry summer day. Turned up a few notches. But it didn't hurt.

He was vaguely aware that he'd lost Rocky's hand. Somewhere in the blaze it had simply vanished. He was tempted to open his eyes to search for his friend but even behind his eyelids the light was blinding. He grit his teeth before calling out.

"Rocky! Are you there?"

From a distant somewhere: "Tommy? Tommy!"

Then the whiteness took him, entering every orifice of his body—his nose his open mouth, his ears. All he could hear now was a humming like a magnetic force at work. His muscles, feeling like warm jelly, relaxed involuntarily. He tried to take a breath but his lungs were too loose to expand. In fact his head was growing too light to think.

What had he been doing again?

Tommy floated, all resistance gone from his body. All memory gone from his mind. He felt a hand lightly brush his hair back. Immediately feelings of affection took him. When the hand stroked him again he wanted to lean into the maternal touch.

"Tommy Oliver, young and brave."

He didn't recognize the voice or the name for that matter.

"You are fierce as a warrior, matched by none who have entered herein. Your mind and body are a tactical weapon wanted by the forces of good and evil. In your time you've been used by both. But your nature is that of good."

Who was this voice speaking? And why did he feel its words inside?

"Your heart is a large one, which can be either a weakness or a strength depending on how you choose to see it. But beware young Tommy for that heart is what they will use against you. The forces of evil will always desire to corrupt you, for inside you have much power."

Tommy. Why was that name so familiar? It should mean something to him, he was certain.

"Be well, Tommy. Your reasons for this journey are pure as is your heart and soul. I release you to the garden of my people."

Suddenly he was falling. Fast and furious. He reached out for something—anything to grab hold of to break his fall. It was survival instinct of course because inside he felt no panic of fear. He felt comforted somehow. Like he was in loving, nurturing arms. When he landed it was flat on his feet. The impact was painless but jarring nonetheless. His memories, his life and his identity came crashing back to him. He had to throw his arms outward to keep his balance.

"Tommy?"

Over to his right Rocky was standing. Judging by the bewildered expression on his face he too was experiencing the rush.

"Did we make it?"

Tommy glanced around then. The foliage that had sealed them inside the labyrinth no longer surrounded them. The green and yellow now stood at their backs. Above them the sky was bright, both suns in view. But it was what was at their feet that moved the rangers. Sprinkled within the dew covered grass were strange plants.

Yellow with brown spots, similar to wheat stalk. Tommy reached down to touch one. The stem was slick but the yellow kernels were soft to his touch. They felt like squishy grapes.

"I think this is it," Tommy breathed, "the dydot root."

Rocky hurried over to touch the same plant. His eyes met Tommy's in triumph.

"We did it! We actually did it!"

Victory swelled within them both. They'd completed the labyrinth. They'd obtained the dydot root. Now all that was left was to get it to Reggie.

"Zordon, Alpha come in."

Tommy held his breath, awaiting their response.

"Tommy, we read you."

The sound of Alpha's voice had never been so relieving. Tommy couldn't help but to smile as he pulled the plant from the ground.

"We've got the root. We're ready to teleport."

"All right Tommy. Teleporting in five…four…three…"

"Oh Mondo do something! Those powerbrats have the cure!"

Racked with frustration—or the closest thing to it that a robot could produce—Queen Machina made her way toward her husband. King Mondo, however did not need her prodding. He knew what to do to keep the rangers from saving their friend. They might have the antidote, but they would never get it to her.

"Plank, launch the scrambler!"

Prince Sprockett shifted anxiously at the developments.

"What happened to the cogs Daddy? They were supposed to stop them!" he whined.

The Machine King groaned his displeasure.

"Those good-for-nothing scraps have been wandering around that planet for hours. They can't seem to locate the rangers at all."

The cogs had yet to even find the entrance to the labyrinth.

"Can the scrambler Daddy?"

"Of course it can. The moment they attempt to teleport back to Earth the scrambler will mix their signal and they will end up far from their destination. The stronger the signal the farther they'll go."

He turned to his loyal subject, who was already wielding the scrambler. It was mostly a laser, but built like a cannon. The device packed a major punch.

"Plank, set it to full blast. I want those rangers to meet the sun!"

"…two…one."

Tommy and Rocky grinned at the notion of home. Of Zordon and the command center. Of saving Reggie. Teleportation seemed to be going just fine until out of nowhere a powerful gust slammed into them. Tommy could barely blink before he was colliding with jagged rocks, tearing through his clothes and breaking skin. His body rolled a few feet before he was able to stop the momentum. Dazed but alert, he lifted his head to survey his surroundings. It was a desolate gray, solid rock. Dark crevices lingered in every sharp corner. Instinctively he glanced down at his right hand for the dydot root.

It was there, but most of it had crumbled and been ruptured. There were only two kernels left.

"Whoa!"

Tumbling by him, a streak of blue he knew instantly as Rocky. Springing to action, he reached for his friend. The sudden narrow edge of the cliff reached him first, and Rocky disappeared over the edge.

"No!"

Tommy hurried over.

"Rocky!"

There was darkness as far as he could see. Only the tips of other gray boulders stood out. He fell to his knees, peering into that darkness for something—any trace of him. Rocky couldn't be down there. He couldn't—

"A little help please?"

He spotted the bare white knuckles first, then the fingers holding on for dear life.

"Don't worry, man, I got you."

Slipping the root between his lips to free his hands, Tommy lowered to his belly and stretched down. He grasped Rocky's wrists on the first try. It didn't take him too long to pull him up. Once both rangers got their footing, they went for their communicators.

"Zordon, what happened?" Tommy wanted to know.

"Rangers, it would appear that Mondo is aware of your quest and is trying to prevent you from returning home. He's scrambled our signal. If we are to bring you back then we must destroy his device."

Tommy and Rocky exchanged his expressions. They'd been here before. When Mondo had tried to prevent Billy from returning from a mission once and then again when Trey, the original gold ranger had needed to transfer his power to Jason. The old bag of bolts would never give up would he?

"But how are we going to do that?" Tommy asked.

It was Alpha who answered his question.

"With a little help from some friends on Aquitar."

Friends like Cestro, Delphine and others. Friends like Billy.

"On Aquitar Billy has perfected a solar beam that uses the heat from the sun to crystalize objects. It's meant for the preservation of ancient relics which may decay from every day wear but he would like to make an exception in this case," Alpha explained.

"By turning the converter up to maximum level he can use the heat to vaporize the device that Mondo is using against us."

It sounded like a great plan. Leave it to Billy to save the day with his brain power. Tommy was impressed.

"How will he find it?" he wondered.

"How will he know where to shoot it?"

"Using the trajectory of your collision with Mondo's beam we were able to trace its location. Don't worry Tommy. We'll have you home in no time."

He certainly hoped so. After the crash he wasn't sure how much longer the dydot root could hold up.

"I tell you," Rocky breathed, "it will be so good to be back at the command center. I think I may kiss the floor when we get back."

Tommy was laughing when an explosion hit the sky. He instantly knew that Mondo's device was no more.

"We're going home," he smiled, patting Rocky's shoulder.

"Reggie's going to be okay."

Rocky nodded.

"Yea, too bad we can't say the same for your lip though. You busted it up pretty good."

Tommy touched his lip.

"What are you talking about?"

His fingers came back slick and maroon. But he couldn't be bleeding. He felt no pain. No splits. No—an abrupt shift and they were no longer standing on the rock surface but on the smooth floors of the command center. Jason, Adam and Tanya were there waiting for them.

"You're back!"

"Are you guys okay?"

"Did you get it?"

Tommy opened his empty hands, feeling his stomach take a nose dive. The excitement quieted with his somber expression.

"I had it," he confessed.

"But I lost it."

His eyes went to Reggie, so still in her slumber.

"When Mondo knocked us out of the air most of it was destroyed."

His eyes went to his feet.

"There was only a little left but I guess I squashed that too."

He should have set it down on the ground. Why had he held it between his lips?

"I let Reggie down."

When a hand touched his shoulder he knew it was Jason.

"No Tommy, you did your best. You got through the labyrinth. You got the root. This is on Mondo, Bro."

Rocky touched his other shoulder.

"Jason's right. I saw you out there. You were pretty brave. You pushed me when I almost wasn't. You saved me from falling to my death. You didn't let anybody down. We'll find another way. We'll just have to go back to Hyperion and tackle Mero's maze again."

The team rallied around him.

"Only this time you can take Jason with you," Rocky added jokingly.

"He likes to jump into things, right? Didn't you say he once jumped inside a giant bird?"

The Hatchasaurus. It had been back in the dino-days when Jason had commanded the red tyrannosaurus dinozord. Before Rocky's time and during a period when Tommy had lost his morphing powers. Billy and Kimberly had filled him in on the adventure.

"Jumping into things?" Jason laughed.

"What'd you guys jump into on Hyperion?"

They were trying to cheer him up, Tommy realized but it wouldn't work. He was in no mood to kid or watch Jason and Rocky kid each other. He wanted to help Reggie.

"You mean other than white hot fire shooting out of the ground?" Rocky told the team.

He was rewarded with gasps.

"No way," Adam breathed, "that sounds intense."

"How are you still standing?" Tanya reached to feel his forehead.

"You do feel kind of hot."

Jason was shaking his head in amazement.

"You guys really put yourselves on the line. You did good. I don't care what Mondo tried to do. We'll save Reggie. Like Rocky said, we can't give up."

He squeezed Tommy's shoulder in support.

"We can always go back."

Though he appreciated their efforts Tommy couldn't shake the sense of failure that plagued him. He wouldn't feel better until he rectified the situation. Until he saved her.

"You're right, Jase. We won't give up. We'll go back—I will. Right now."

He looked to Zordon.

"Send me back. I know the labyrinth, I can handle its challenges. Mondo's device is finished so teleportation won't be a problem."

"Tommy—" Jason began.

"I'm ready. Send me back."

"You should probably get cleaned up and rest a bit—"

"Jason, I'm fine. I can handle myself," he snapped.

Jason looked at him, understanding his frustration.

"Look, I know what you're going through, okay. Remember the green candle?"

How could he forget? Rita had summed up the last of his green ranger powers into one wax candle and once it ran out his powers would be gone forever. Jason had entered the dark dimension to grab it but Tommy and the team had been overwhelmed by a monster back on Earth. He'd had to make a decision, fight Goldar to save Tommy's powers or fight the monster to save Tommy's life.

"It killed me that I couldn't get it for you. I mean it ate me up inside. I felt like I let you down. I let the whole team down. I almost let that guilt consume me. But you know what? A part of our job as rangers is to make tough decisions and be in tough situations. You gave your all to save her and that is not letting her down. Now you want to go back, I'll back you. I'd do the same in your shoes but you're not going anywhere until you recuperate from your last run-in. You're not doing Reggie any favors by going in half-cocked."

Of course Jason was right. Everything he was saying made perfect sense. If the shoe were on the other foot he'd be saying the same thing to him. Tommy sighed in resignation.

"An hour. Then I go back."

Jason accepted the compromise.

"Okay, now go get cleaned up. And start with that busted lip."

Tommy managed a smile.

"Nope, sorry it's not busted. That's juice from the dydot. I held it with my lips when I was helping Rocky. The kernels ruptured under the pressure."

Rocky blinked at him, stricken.

"You mean it's my fault?"

"No I—"

"Tommy listen to me," Zordon interceded.

"The medicine of the dydot root is in its juice. All one would need to be treated are a few drops of one kernel. If as you say two kernels burst on your lips then we already have more than enough to cure Reggie."

The entire team paused.

"Huh?"

"There is no need to return to the labyrinth," Zordon reiterated.

"All of the antidote that Reggie needs is right on Tommy's lips."

Tommy was floored. So he hadn't screwed it up? He could still save her? A tsunami of relief hit him at the confirmation only to be replaced by a cloud of uncertainty. His lips? The cure was on his lips? Did that mean—?

"It's like Sleeping Beauty," Tanya gasped, "Reggie's sleeping and the only way to wake her is from Tommy's kiss."

She tugged Adam's arm.

"Can you believe it?"

The shocked expression on his face was her answer. Jason looked at Tommy, a bit humored.

"Zordon's giving you the okay to make out with a cute girl in the command center," he joked.

"I've officially seen it all."

Tommy didn't know what to say.

"The dydot root thrives on moisture," Zordon explained.

"Though it has dried on your lips, the moisture of your saliva has kept it ripe. In order to administer the cure to Reggie you must moisten your lips before applying them to hers."

"Best ranger welcome ever," Tanya murmured.

Adam glanced her way, hoping that she meant the kissing part and not the kissing Tommy part.

Rocky was shaking his head.

"So after all that I faced in that labyrinth of tricks and truth and sludge monsters and fire, then Mondo nearly throwing me off a cliff you mean to tell me Tommy still gets to smooch the girl?"

Jason shrugged.

"It's tradition," he offered.

"Maybe a pink ranger rite of passage?"

Tanya couldn't help but to giggle.

"Why couldn't I get a welcome like that?"

Tommy made his way over to the chamber, his heart more active than it had been in his earlier accounts. Kiss her? Kiss Reggie? He'd only met her the day before.

 _It's only a peck._

The last girl he'd kissed had been Kat. Before her there was Kimberly. He didn't make it his business to go around kissing random girls.

"You don't think it's a little creepy, with her being unconscious and all?"

As he asked the question he knew that it was only a stall tactic. This wasn't some lecherous scheme that Bulk or Skull would come up with. This was him saving her from an eternal slumber. Well, not eternal. She'd probably wake up in heaven eighty years from now—an old lady angel.

"She'll stay unconscious if you don't," was his only answer.

He gave Jason a look for the blunt truth but closed in on Reggie afterward. Leaning into the chamber, into the serenity of her smooth brown skin he wondered if she would remember anything when she woke. Her lips were full and pouted, a natural state courtesy of her genetics. They looked soft enough to cushion the blow to his pride if when she awoke she slapped him or something.

Kat's lips hadn't been so plump.

Deciding to go for it, he licked his stained lips and pressed them down onto Reggie's. The first thing he noticed was that they were even softer than they looked. He tried not to imagine how they would feel kissing him back. The second thing he noticed was the low moan from deep within her throat. It had come from out of nowhere. He dared not pull away until he knew that she was conscious. She informed him when her lips moved with his. Their mouths opened.

"Ahem."

When he came away Reggie was staring up at him. He likewise couldn't take his eyes off her. What was happening? To him? To her? It felt thick in the air, like magnetic energy brewing between them. He'd never felt this with anyone before.

"Tommy?" her voice was soft, delicate.

"What's going on?"

He cleared his throat in an attempt to shake off the magnetism.

"Reggie, have you ever heard of the power rangers?"

The Machine Empire

"I can't believe those rangers did it again!"

Plank and Orbus watched silently as their king ranted and raved about his failure to destroy the red and green zeo rangers. Not only had they survived but the Aquitar rangers had destroyed the machine's scrambler. And even worse, the pests had made it back to Earth with the cure for the girl's coma. Things couldn't possibly be any worse.

"Don't worry Dear, we'll get them next time," Queen Machina was soothing her husband.

"We'll come up with a plan."

A plan. Ha, no plan better than what Plank had come up with. Why he'd already put it into action. Yes, as they yet spoke the gold ranger was tainted with a toxin that would eventually destroy him. He wouldn't taste it, he wouldn't smell it, he wouldn't have any idea that anything was wrong with him. Not until it finally struck. And then Jason, that pesky gold ranger would be gone forever!

 _Will the team discover the toxin and save Jason? How will Reggie adjust to being a ranger? Can Tommy manage his strange feelings for Reggie? Find out in the next tale…._

ZEO: Gold Rush


End file.
